Didn't have time
by rjwritergirl
Summary: Daisy raises her daughter Jenna, until Jenna is 5 and Daisy goes back to Hazzard to visit Uncle Jesse when he falls ill. Based on the Terri Clark song Didn't have time. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dukes of Hazzard fan fic, hope you guys enjoy it. It's mainly about Daisy, but every one else is in it too. please review!**

**A/N I've done a MAJOR editing on this chapter and all the other chapters it makes more sense now lol. anyway, it's a newer chapter. It' basically the same but I've edited it and changed words around and that kind of stuff. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

Daisy sighed as she watched Howard pull out of the driveway and turn the corner. Bo had seen it coming, so had Luke, Uncle Jesse, Cooter, and Enos, heck, even Roscoe and Boss Hogg had seen it coming, but had she listened to them? No, for once, she hadn't listened to the 5 men in her life that meant everything to her. Roscoe and Boss didn't count because A.) Roscoe never counted and B). Boss Hogg was her well…Boss. For once, she had gone and done something stupid with her life and now her two cousins didn't even want to talk to her, she knew. She had called a year ago, Uncle Jesse had answered...

Flashback

_"Hello?" Was it just her or did Uncle Jesse's voice seem even older then it used to? _

"U-Uncle Jesse? I-It's Daisy" Daisy had stammered nervously

"Daisy! It's great to hear from you, how are you and Howard?" Uncle Jesse asked, even though he still felt like Howard had stolen his little girl away from him, he wanted to sound polite.

Daisy fought back a few tears as she said "Well, Uncle Jesse, I'm expecting a baby, how's that for how were doing?"

"A baby?" Uncle Jesse seemed even happier then she was at the news "When's it due?"

"October" Daisy said "A-Are Bo and Luke there?" she asked "I kinda wanta to tell them about the baby myself."

"Bo's here" Uncle Jesse said "I'll put him on." Daisy heard Uncle Jesse get up and walk into a different room, after a few minutes Daisy heard "I'd love to talk to her, she cumin' home?"

"Not from what she's told me, but she has….."

"I don't want to talk to her then." Was the immediate response.

"Bo…" Uncle Jesse tried to reason with the stubborn blonde.

"You know what Uncle Jesse?" Daisy said, taking care to talk loud enough for Bo would hear her "I don't have to tell him about the baby, he can just wonder what's been going on in my life until he grows up enough to get over my moving out." And with that she slammed the phone down. Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she struggled to control her rage.  
Bo and Luke could be so dog-gone stubborn sometimes, then again so could she, she knew it.

Daisy jerked back to the present as Jenna started crying inside. Daisy turned and went back inside; she needed to find the blanket she'd been looking for when Howard had left. Daisy walked into the house preparing a list of things she needed to get 1. A better job 2. A sitter, But first, before any of those, she needed to find a pink blanket. Jenna came first on her list and always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chatper has been edited, hope ya'll enjoy the newer, better version of this chapter.**

Chapter 2:

5 years later, Lulu Hogg was having car trouble, and although what she DIDN'T know about cars could fill the Hazzard County public library, she knew enough to know that it would cost a lot more then JD wanted to pay. _Well, it's a dang good thing JD ain't here with me_ she thought as she walked to the nearest payphone and dialed her home number. Thankfully the answering machine kicked on, JD was apparently in his office.

"Hi JD, It's Lulu, I'm just calling to say that there is a little problem with the car, but I'm having it fixed and then I'll drive back to Hazzard tomorrow. Bye." And Lulu hung up.

She walked down the street and found a small café. "Excuse me, but is there a garage close to here? My car broke down." She asked the hostess.

"One of my waitress's sifts is done in 10 minutes, she has a car in the shop, She'll walk you to the closest one." The hostess said "While you wait do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, I'd just like a glazed doughnut." Lulu said, looking at the chalk board where it announced the prices of the various kinds of doughnuts.

"All right." The hostess said, got Lulu a glazed doughnut and went in the back.

"Hey Daisy!" Lulu heard the hostess say "There's a woman here who needs you to walk her to the garage as soon as your done with your shift okay?"

"All right." Daisy said, after finishing up her shift Daisy walked out to the front of the café.

"Lulu?" Daisy gasped, she couldn't believe it someone from home was there in her café.

"Daisy!" Lulu said happily, they hugged and Lulu asked "Why haven't you come down to Hazzard? Uncle Jesse would really like to see you."

"I'm sure he would, I've been meaning to go down..." Daisy started.

"Especially now that he's so sick…." Lulu continued. "He'd really like to meet the new little one in the family. Although I suppose they wouldn't be new now would they? Jesse said you were expecting over 5 years ago….."

"Uncle Jesse is sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Daisy asked. "I knew Bo and Luke were mad at me, but I didn't think they were that mad!" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

"You…You didn't know?" Lulu asked, surprised. "I was delivering something for Uncle Jesse when Bo came in, picked up the phone, and announced he had to call you to tell you about Uncle Jesse's illness." She said.

"Bo did call." Daisy remembered. "He left a message on my machine a few months ago saying He, Luke, and Uncle Jesse would like it if I came down for a visit, but he said for me to come alone, I can't get a babysitter for Jenna for an unknown length of time so, I called back and said if I couldn't come alone, I wasn't coming at all." Daisy said "I never thought Uncle Jesse would be sick, I'll go down, but I guess I'll bring Jenna with me." Daisy said.

"Uncle Jesse has also wanted to meet your baby." Lulu added "I'm sorry you had to find out about Jesse's illness this way."

"I'm just glad I did find out about it. Ooooo, now I'm so mad at Bo, why didn't he say in his message that Uncle Jesse was sick? I thought they just wanted me to come down for a visit, they didn't tell me Jesse was sick." Daisy fumed. "I couldn't exactly pull Jenna out of school, for a simple visit to Hazzard." She sighed, "But if Uncle Jesse is sick, I can pull her out for that." Daisy decided. "Besides, it's nearly spring Break, it's not like she'll miss much."

"I have to get my car fixed," Lulu interrupted "We can drive back together tomorrow after getting it fixed."

"That sounds great. Lets go." and Daisy quickly headed for the café door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you who reviwed, I really appriciate it. Here's chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy it, please review!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Mommy! I saw a sign that said Hazzard!" Jenna said, pointing out the window.

"That said 'Road Hazzard' honey." Daisy said "That means something is in the road up ahead that shouldn't be."

"Oh," Jenna said. "How long until we get into Hazzard?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Daisy was about to say "I'm not sure Jenna" for the millionth time When Lulu said "We'll be getting in about an hour Angel."

'_Thank you' _Daisy mouthed to Lulu. Lulu just nodded "_Your_ _welcome_" she mouthed back.

"How long is an hour?" Jenna asked. Jenna was in kindergarten and still hadn't learned how to tell time yet.

"An hour is two episodes of Full House" Daisy said. Jenna loved watching Full house, it was her favorite show.

"Okay." Jenna said. She looked out the window "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No." Daisy said, gritting her teeth, she could tell this was going to be the longest hour of her life, next to labor time.

A very long hour later, Daisy's Jeep pulled into the Duke farm after dropping Lulu off at her house.

Daisy got out and walked around to Jenna's car seat. She undid the seat belt and let Jenna down "Is this the Duke farm?" Jenna whispered.

"Yes, this is where Mommy grew up." Daisy said.

"Cool." Jenna said. "Can I grow up here too?" she asked.

"We'll see." Daisy said.

They walked up to the front door and Daisy knocked on the door. She heard somebody get up and go to the door. The door opened and there stood Luke.

"Hi Luke." Daisy said, shyly. "C-Can I come in?" she asked. "I came to see Uncle Jesse."

"Yeah." Luke said, then he asked "Where's Howard?"

"Ummm Howard left when Jenna was a baby." Daisy said taking Jenna's hand, "I have full custody of Jenna." She explained.

"Howard what?" Luke asked, his eyes darkening as he quickly thought of torture techniques to inflict on Howard.

"Howard left." Daisy repeated. "I was too proud to call and tell you guys about It." she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"How are you doing?" Luke asked concerned about Daisy.

"I'm good; I've got a good job and Jenna's in school." Daisy said.

"I'm in Kindergarten." Jenna spoke up from next to Daisy.

"You are?" Luke knelt down next to her and said "How old are you?"

"I'm 5." Jenna said, holding up 5 fingers.

"You are?" Luke said, pretending to be surprised. "You look older then 5." Luke said.

"I do?" Jenna asked smiling "How old do you think I look? 7? 8?" she asked, grinning.

"9" Luke said, a serious look on his face.

Jenna gasped and smiled "Really?" she asked.

"Well, maybe 8 ½ but you look about 9 years old." Luke said, still serious.

"Who's out there Luke?" a voice called. Another man got up and walked to the door.

"COOT!" Daisy cried she hugged him and then pulled back and hugged him again. "How are you Coot?" she asked.

"Good, just going over something with Luke here, how are you?" Cooter asked.

"I'm good, how's Uncle Jesse by the way?' Daisy asked.

"He's good, he hates being sick, but he's resting in his room right now." Luke said, he'd barely gotten the sentence out when Daisy pushed passed him and walked to Uncle Jesse's room.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy quietly walked into the room. She closed the door quietly, but it woke Uncle Jesse and he looked at her in shock.

"Well, Daisy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" Uncle Jesse said, slowly, Daisy couldn't help but think he looked like he'd aged 16 years instead of 6.

"Hi Uncle Jesse." Daisy said, she sat next to his bed "How ya feeling?" she whispered.

"Fine, Bo and Luke don't want me to be up and around all day now." Uncle Jesse nearly growled the words. It was obvious he didn't want to stay in bed.

"Bo and Luke didn't tell me what you've got." Daisy said. "What is it?"

"They didn't tell you?" If Uncle Jesse was angry about having to stay in bed before, now he was downright furious.

"No." Daisy said, "Bo called a few months ago and asked me to come home to Hazzard. I couldn't take Jenna out of school though.

"You could have left her with Howard." Jesse said, again nearly growling the words to show his distaste for the man.

Daisy sighed. "Howard left when Jenna was 6 months old." She explained.

"Oh, I could hunt him down and…." Uncle Jesse started.

"Don't," Daisy interrupted "I don't know where he is now, but good riddance to him is all I can say, he just up and left one day."

"Yeah, good riddance." Uncle Jesse agreed, his voice was getting stronger as the talked.

Daisy was about to say something else when Luke poked his head in to Uncle Jesse's room. "Daisy, Bo just got home." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple of things,**

**1.) I want to apologize for being so long with the story, I really meant to have this chapter up sooner.**

**2.) Thank you to all of those who reviewed (9 people, wow, people must really like this fan fic.) I really appriciate the encouragement.**

**3.) If I don't get another chapter up in the next couple of months, it's because I'm moving and I'm starting college for the first time. I'm going to be going to school full time and working part time. I'll be busy, but I'll try to update this fic and my other onesas much as I can.**

_Chapter 4:_

"Who are you?" Daisy could hear Jenna asking as Daisy walked out into the living room. She entered as Bo turned to face Jenna, so, as a result he didn't see her come in.

"My name's Bo, what's your name?" Bo asked, kneeling to Jenna's eye level.

"My name's Jenna, my Uncle's name is Bo." Jenna said. Then she saw Daisy "Hi Mommy!" she said cheerfully.

Bo turned to see Daisy in the door way "Daisy!" he cried and got up and gave her a big bear hug. "How are you?" he asked, pulling away.

"I'm fine." Daisy said, pulling him back for another hug as she motioned for Luke to get Jenna out of the house.

Luke looked slightly confused but he quickly guided Jenna out of the house while asking her if she wanted a tour of the Duke farm.

"Sure," Jenna said, "Is this really where Mommy grew up?" she asked as they both left.

"Yep, Bo and I grew up here too." Luke said, as the screen door slammed shut behind them.

At this point Daisy had had enough of hugging Bo; as soon as the screen door slammed shut she pushed him away. "Beauregard Duke, I've got a bone to pick with you!" she cried before hitting his shoulder with her fist.

"I…I" Bo wasn't sure what to be more surprised at, the fact that Daisy had hit him, or the fact that she had called him by his full name.

"Dang it Bo..." Daisy said, about to go into why she was so mad at Bo.

"What?" Bo asked, trying to figure out why she was mad at him for.

"When you called to tell me that Uncle Jesse was sick, you A. didn't tell me that, I thought you just wanted me to come down for a visit." Daisy said, "And B. Uncle Jesse was sure to have told you about the baby. Jenna's in school now, I can't randomly bring her out of school to go visit family." Daisy said "And since she's five, I can't let her stay home alone and I don't have the money for a babysitter."

"Okay, but couldn't Howard watch her?" Bo asked.

_Uh oh,_ so that's what had happened. Daisy hadn't called when Howard left because she was too proud to admit that Howard wasn't the angel she used to see him as. Since she hadn't called they hadn't known he'd left and they had thought Howard would watch Jenna until she got back. It was all her fault that she hadn't come sooner. "Howard left, when Jenna was a baby." Daisy admitted. It had been hard to admit that to Luke and Uncle Jesse, but it was even harder to admit that to Bo, he and Daisy were practically twins they were so close.

"What?" Bo said his usually happy face growing dark with anger.

"Howard left when Jenna was about 6 month old." Daisy repeated it was getting easier to say each time she said it.

"Oh I swear if I get my hands on him I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Bo muttered to himself, forgetting Daisy was in the room. "Daisy, why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked, softening.

"I don't know." Daisy said, sitting down in a kitchen chair "I guess I was too proud."

"Too proud of what?" Bo asked "You're the victim, you're the one he did wrong."

"I didn't want to admit that Howard wasn't the angel I used to see him as." Daisy said, looking down at her hands.

"You're home, that's all that matters." Bo said, pulling Daisy into a hug.

"Just until the end of next week." Daisy corrected "Jenna's got school; I can only pull her out for so long."

"Why not move out here?" Bo asked. "The school here is good and you'd be here for Uncle Jesse."

"I can't, Jenna's got all her friends, and she's got school and I've got my friends and my job and I'm going to college part time, so I can get a better job." Daisy said.

"Just think about it Daisy." Bo whispered, still hugging her, "That's all I ask."

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I appriciate all of them, I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

"That's the entire Duke farm." Luke said, finishing his tour of the farm with Jenna.

"It's kinda small." She said.

"We like it like that." Luke said, "Why don't we go in and see if your Mom and Bo are done talking." He suggested. It seemed weird referring to Daisy as "your mom" but he guessed he could get used to it.

"Okay." Jenna said, she took Luke's hand and they walked into the house with him.

It was funny, Luke had known Jenna for less then an hour, but already he was wrapped around her little finger. He'd do anything for her.

They both crept in the house, not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Your mom's in with Uncle Jesse." Bo's voice told them from the living room.

"I'll take her in to see him." Luke said.

"Uncle Jesse took care of you, Mommy and Uncle Bo when you were my age right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, and he's sick now." Luke said "And we're taking care of him like he took care of us."

"What does he have?" Jenna asked.

"He had this thing called gall stones." Luke said "It's very painful and he had surgery to remove them, but now he's just getting better after the surgery."

"Oh." Jenna said.

"Let's go in and see him." Luke said, he opened the door and guided Jenna into Uncle Jesse's room.

"Luke, who is this young lady?" Uncle Jesse spoke from the bed.

"This is Jenna, I was just telling Uncle Jesse about you." Daisy said "Come say hello Jennie." She motioned for Jenna to come and stand next to her.

Jenna stood next to her and said quietly "Hello."

"Hi Jenna." Uncle Jesse said, smiling at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5." Jenna said quickly.

"Do you like school?"

"Uh huh." Jenna said, quietly nodding.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jesse said, still smiling at her. "Your mommy said you're more talkative then a parrot. Why are you so quiet?" he asked kindly

"Mommy's also said I'm not supposed to disturb people when they're sick." Jenna said.

"Well, I'm not sick, I'm better now." Uncle Jesse said "Your Uncle's Bo and Luke are making me stay in this bed."

"Why? If you're all better now…." Jenna started.

"He's not all better; he still needs his rest for another couple of weeks." Luke interrupted.

"Oh." Jenna said, but she still looked a bit confused.

"This is like when you were sick with the flu." Daisy said "Remember you had to take the medication even after you got better?"

"Yeah." Jenna said,

"Well, resting in bed is Uncle Jesse's medicine; he still needs to take it even though he's better now." Daisy explained.

"Oh." Jenna finally understood. "I'll keep Uncle Jesse company. 'Cause I was really bored when I was sick and I bet Uncle Jesse is too." Jenna decided, she scrambled up onto the bed and sat next to him. "How old are you?" she asked, looking up into his kind face.

"Jenna!" Daisy cried, she couldn't believe her daughter had asked that question.

"That's fine" Uncle Jesse told Daisy "Why don't you go help Bo and Luke with dinner and I'll get to know this pretty gal right here." Jesse said in the voice that never got ignored.

"Okay." Daisy said, she turned and left the room.

They walked into the kitchen and Bo asked, "What's Jenna's favorite food? We'll make it especially for her."

"Crispy Chicken and Corn and ice cream." Daisy said.

"Okay, I'll make it." Bo said, "Luke, why don't you go into town and get some corn to fix, we ran out last night."

"I'll go, I want to see town again anyway." Daisy offered.

"Daisy, you're a guest..." Luke started

"No, I'm not, I'm family." Daisy retorted back. "Family's work together, that includes making dinner, I'm going." Daisy grabbed her purse and left before Bo or Luke could protest any further.

Bo sighed. Daisy was just as feisty as before, more if truth be told. But then he suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Luke, get Enos on the CB would ya?"

"Sounds like you have an idea cousin." Luke said, picking up the CB "Care to tell me what it is?"

"You'll see." Bo said mysteriously as a smile crept up his face.

Half an hour later when Daisy drove up the Duke driveway, she barely noticed the police car in the drive way, she'd seen some of her friends in town and was thinking about them. She was halfway into the house when she finally noticed it. "Not 2 minutes back and Boss is already sending Roscoe to ask me to take my job back." she muttered as she brought the corn and ice cream into the house.

She was barely inside the door when Bo took the corn and ice cream "Why don't you go sit in the living room? You may be family Daisy, but you're still a visitor, you're not cooking."

"Fine." Daisy said, she went into the living room and stopped short, there on the couch was Enos!

"Enos!" Daisy squealed.

Enos' eyes bugged out "Daisy! he said happily, they hugged and Enos blushed a little as he said "You haven't changed a bit."

"I've changed plenty" Daisy said, "I had Jenna, and I still haven't lost all the baby weight from the pregnancy."

"Weight doesn't matter Daisy, you're beautiful, no matter what." Enos said bashfully.

Daisy blushed at that, it'd been a long time since any one had called her beautiful. Well, anyone who wasn't 5 years old anyway.

"Thank you." Daisy said, smiling at him.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Daisy said "I have a daughter, Jenna, do you want to meet her?"

"Yeah, I would." Enos said Daisy led him to Uncle Jesse's room; Jenna and Uncle Jesse were still talking. "I nearly broke my ankle last year...Hi Mommy!" Jenna said, grinning at Daisy "I love Uncle Jesse, he's fun." she said "Who's that?" she asked noticing Enos behind Daisy. Daisy moved and Jenna saw Enos' police uniform "You're a policeman? I like policemen."

"I am a police man; I'm also one of Dai-your mommy's friends, my name's Enos."

"I've heard about you." Jenna said "Uncle Bo said you were coming for dinner."

"I am staying for dinner." Enos said "Would you like that?" he asked.

"Uh huh." Jenna nodded "I like police men" She repeated, "What are we having for dinner Mommy?" Jenna asked.

"Your favorite, Crispy chicken, corn and ice cream." Daisy said.

"Awesome!" Jenna cheered, "I get a new family, a new friend" Jenna looked at Enos for a moment "And my favorite dinner." She said happily. "I like this house."

"I like it too Jenna." Daisy said, as Jenna yawned, apparently all the excitement was getting to her.

"I'm getting sleepy, Uncle Jesse, can I take a nap here?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Uncle Jesse said, he pulled up the blanket and tucked Jenna in. He motioned for Daisy and Enos to leave the room. "She'll be fine." he mouthed to Daisy.

After the adults left, Jenna said sleepily. "Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah Sugar?" Jesse answered.

"I love you." She said before falling asleep.

"I love you too Darling." Jesse whispered back. "Welcome home."

_Please review!_

_By the way, I hope you all like long stories, I've been planning it out on my computer and It's up to like chapter 32 or 33, soI'll be writing it for a long time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I wrote this chapter last night, I had a lot of free time, my parents had to go buy a new car. My mom got a new blazer, her old van finally kicked the bucket. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's short, but I enjoyed writing it and I'm about halfway through chapter 7 right now, so the next one will come soon. Enjoy!**

After dinner, Jenna went to lie down again and was soon asleep, Bo and Luke shooed Daisy and Enos out of the house "Go catch up." Bo said. He took the plates and went to the sink to wash them off.

Daisy could see that they weren't going to let her help them, she went out onto the porch with Enos and sat down on the swing.

They talked about the town and how it had changed since Daisy left, finally though, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Enos started to say something, but backed down several times, finally Daisy said "What Enos? I know you have something to say to me."

"I-I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry Howard left." Enos stammered nervously. Daisy's eyes widened a bit, she knew she hadn't told Enos Howard left, but before she could say anything, Enos kept talking. "Before you got back from town, I asked Bo where he was and he told me he left. I'm sorry." Enos repeated.

"That's okay…" Daisy started.

"No, it's not." Enos interrupted. "He left you with a baby to care for; you don't deserve someone like that."

"Well, who do I deserve?" Daisy found herself asking.

"Someone who would stay." Enos said. "Someone who would take care of both you and Jenna, not Howard. Not someone like that, you deserve…."

Daisy stopped him by putting a finger to his lips "Someone like you?" she asked quietly. As Daisy looked at him, she couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling, Nervous? Of course, he always was when she was around. Scared? Daisy wasn't so sure. Apprehensive? Maybe.

Daisy was trying to decide what to do when Bo suddenly came out onto the porch and said "Do either of you want hot chocolate? Luke and I are making some."

They both jumped to opposite sides of the porch swing as if they were teenagers caught on the couch kissing. "Yes please." Daisy said blushing.

"I-I better be going." Enos said, getting up, "It's getting late. I have work tomorrow, so I need my sleep. Bye Daisy, nice seeing you again." He quickly went down the porch stairs nearly tripping down them in his hurry. He got into his police cruiser and left the Duke farm.

"What was that about?" Bo asked Daisy "Looks like you scared him off."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Daisy said Enos would be too embarrassed if Bo or Luke knew what He had said to Daisy and what he had been implying.

"Okay." Bo said he knew there must be more to the story, but he also knew Daisy was stubborn enough not to tell him unless she wanted to. "I'll go tell Luke you want some hot chocolate." Bo went back into the kitchen and left Daisy to her thoughts.

Enos was halfway home, but he was already mentally beating himself up for chickening out with Daisy, he'd wanted so bad to agree with her about him being the one who wouldn't leave. Something had told him to not say anything, though, but he'd been so close to ignoring that something, but then Bo had interrupted. _She's not going to stay around forever; I've got to tell her soon, before she leaves. I can't go another 5 years without telling her how I feel._ Enos thought. But then he thought about Jenna, how would she react when he told Daisy how he felt? Would she like him? She seemed too. But maybe that was because he was just one of "Mommy's old friends."

Jenna was a doll and Enos adored her, but just because he adored her didn't mean the adoration was returned. _I'll just have to take a chance_. He thought grimly to himself as he pulled up to his apartment.

Later that night, as Daisy lay in her old bed, she had a dream she hadn't had since Howard had left. It wasn't really a dream, but it was more like a memory_Daisy was in grade school again, she was in Kindergarten and she was trying to climb the big monkey bars, Luke and Bo who were in 2nd and 4th grade had already done it, but Daisy hadn't been able to._

_As she neared the top, Daisy looked down it was so far, she hadn't realized the top would be that far up. As she froze, the bell rang, it was a loud bell and Daisy lost her footing in surprise and fell to the ground. She landed with a **thump** right on her bottom, of course Daisy started crying. She sat there crying for a few minutes and then she felt someone wrap their arms around her and say "It's okay Daisy, you'll be okay it's just a little fall." _

_Thinking it was Luke or Bo; Daisy wrapped her arms around the body and sobbed into him. "We'll do it together after we eat our lunch okay Daisy?" the voice suggested, Daisy looked up and was surprised to find it that it was, not Luke or Bo, but Enos Strate. Enos was in 5th grade and to her he was a giant, but right now Daisy didn't care about that._

_"Thank you" she said, still hiccupping "Thank you Enos." She said, still crying. "Why aren't Bo or Luke here?" she asked, getting up._

_"They had to stay in during recess." Enos said. "Luke came out long enough to ask me to look after you; he knew you were going to try to reach the top of the monkey bars today. He thought you might fall" _

_"Thank you." Daisy repeated. She finished standing and glared at the monkey bars, "You think you've gotten the best of me, but you haven't." she said fiercely, before heading into her classroom._

Daisy rolled over in her sleep, muttering the word "Enos" quietly.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had a lot of time on my hands, so I wrote another chapter, enjoy!**

**And thank you to all those who reviewed this chapter and last chapter, I don't think I put a thank you note in at the beginning, sorry! I really appreciate the reviews, they make my day.**

**Chapter 7:**

Jenna smiled as she ate breakfast, it had been nearly 2 weeks since she and Mommy had come to Hazzard, and for the past couple of day's Mommy hadn't even mentioned going back home. Of course, Mr. Enos had helped with that; he was over so much Mommy didn't have time to talk about leaving. Jenna had spent a lot of time with Uncle Jesse; it seemed that every time Mr. Enos came over either Uncle Bo or Uncle Luke shooed her out of the room so "Mommy and Enos can talk." Yesterday though, Enos had invited both her and Mommy to go on a picnic.

Jenna was very excited, she liked Mr. Enos in fact Jenna had had a dream about him. It had been a very nice dream because Mr. Enos was a very nice man.

Jenna finished eating and she quickly brushed her teeth, she was going out and she wanted to look nice. Jenna remembered that Mommy had brought some of her make up. She wandered into the kitchen where Daisy was. "Mommy?" Jenna asked. "Can I use some of your make-up?"

"Make-up's a big girl toy, you can't use it." Daisy said, moving around the kitchen and getting some food for the picnic ready.

"I want to be as pretty as you." Jenna pouted.

"You already are." Bo said. "Here, I have proof." He grabbed a photo album and took Jenna into the living room. She sat on Bo's lap and looked at the photos "I look just like you Mommy." Jenna said, turning pages. "Does that mean I'm going to look as pretty as you when I get old?" she asked.

Daisy fought back a laugh as she said "You're going to look even prettier Jenna, I promise."

"Ooooooo, I like that idea." Jenna said, still turning pages. "Uncle Bo?" she asked, looking at a picture of Daisy in a waitress costume. "Who's this boy right next to Mommy? He's handsome." She said, looking at the little boy in a mini police uniform.

"That would be Enos." Bo said "Luke and I had chicken pox one Halloween and Enos took your Mommy trick or treating." He said.

"That's Mr. Enos?" Jenna asked "He's still handsome." She looked up from the photo album "Don't you think so Mommy?" she asked innocently.

Daisy didn't answer; she was too busy getting food ready for the picnic. Since Enos was working that day, Daisy had offered to take care of the food.

"Mommy?" Jenna slid off Bo's lap and walked into the kitchen "I asked you a question."

"You did? I didn't hear you Sweetie, I'm sorry, what was the question?" Daisy asked, turning to look at Jenna.

"I asked if you thought Mr. Enos was handsome." Jenna said, still innocent.

Daisy couldn't help but smile as she answered "Yes, Jenna, I think Mr. Enos is handsome."

"Is that why you're always smiling when he comes over?" Jenna asked.

"Yes Jenna." Daisy said, "Why don't you go brush your hair, It looks like a rats nest."

"Okay Mommy." Jenna said, she left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to get her brush."

"So." Luke was still in the kitchen finishing up his breakfast, he made his voice sound casualas he said, "Does 'Mr. Enos' know you think he's still handsome?"

Daisy gave Luke a look before continuing to get the food ready. "I'm not sure what my feelings for Enos are." She finally said. "I want to have a relationship with him, but I don't want to seem to forward with Enos, besides, for all I know, these feelings I have may just be because I know he's available and I know he wouldn't hurt Jenna or I. They may not be genuine, if they aren't and I get into a relationship with him, I don't know if I could end it because it would hurt Enos so much."

"Well, you never know unless you try." Bo said from the kitchen door.

"But by trying I might hurt more then Enos." Daisy said.

Just then Jenna ran in "Momma does my hair still look like a rats nest?" she asked.

"No, you look beautiful" Daisy said enthusiastically. "Why don't you go put the brush away and then we can pick out some games to take on the picnic?" she suggested.

"Okay!" Jenna ran out of the room again.

"Jenna adores Enos, it would hurt her too." Daisy said quietly.

It seemed like an eternity before Mr. Enos came but he finally did, they got into his police cruiser and they all went to the park. When they got there, Jenna immediately went to the playground while Enos and Daisy talked and set up Lunch.

"When are you going back to the city?" Enos asked. He still hadn't told Daisy how he felt but he figured time was running out.

"At the end of the week." Daisy said, she put the plates and silverware out and started getting the food out.

"So soon?" Enos said, he was surprised Daisy was leaving so soon _well,_ _you can't expect her to stay around forever_ He thought bitterly.

"I've kept Jenna out of school long enough, if I keep her out any longer, she might need to repeat Kindergarten." Daisy said.

"That wouldn't be good." Enos said. "How's she doing in school?"

"She's doing great, she loves it." Daisy smiled. "She keeps trying to reach the top of the monkey bars at the playground. Whenever I pick her up she shows me how much higher she can climb on them." Daisy was still smiling as Jenna raced up.

"Mommy! I can reach the top of the monkey bars here!" she said, breathless with excitement.

"You can?" Daisy asked. "Can you show us?" She asked.

"Yup!" Jenna said cheerfully, she ran back to the playground andDaisy and Enos followed her. She scrambled up the monkey bars and managed to reach the top of them before she looked down.

"I'm on top Mommy!" she said smiling. Then, she let go of one bar so she could grab another one and lower herself. However, Daisy said "Be careful honey." which distracted Jenna enough to miss the bar she was reaching for. She missed that bar, and every other bar on the way down to the ground.

"Mommy help!" she cried as she fell. Enos jumped though the monkey bars, and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. However, Jenna's sudden weight made Enos himself fall backwards where he hit the back of his head against one bar. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

**I'm evil, I know, but I've been busy with both moving and college stuff, and I'm thinking there's 2 ways I can go with this, so I just have to make a decision on what to do. Please review, I enjoy reading them and, like I said before, they make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sure you guys have all been waiting for this chapter, enjoy, and thank you to all my reviewers, There were only a few reviewsfor last chapter, but they are appriciated, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update okay?**

**Chapter 8:**

"Enos!" Daisy cried she climbed though the bars to get to where Enos lay. "Are you okay?" she asked. However, Enos didn't move. Jenna started shaking Enos "Wake up Mr. Enos." She said, he stirred but didn't wake.

"Jenna" Daisy ordered. "Go run to the general store and get Mrs. McGreevy to call for an ambulance, okay? Tell her Enos State is hurt."

"Okay Mommy." Jenna said, she got up and ran as fast as she could. She ran down the street in record time, and into the general store.

"Help!" she said. "Enos Strate it hurt, we need an ambulance!"

A woman behind the counter said "I'll call an ambulance honey, you sit and rest."

Soon, Jenna heard an ambulance driving by, shortly behind it was the General. Jenna had contacted Bo and Luke on the CB and they had agreed to come pick her up. All three of them went to the park where the medics were now putting a still unconscious Enos onto a stretcher. Daisy was getting into the ambulance to accompany Enos to the hospital when they ran up. "Pick up the picnic things then come to the hospital" was all Daisy said before the door were shut and the ambulance was pulling away.

They three of them started picking the stuff up and putting it into the basket, they were nearly done before Luke noticed Jenna was fighting back tears. "Hey, cutie, Enos will be okay." He said, putting the plates away.

"I made him get hurt." Jenna sniffed. "I hurted Mr. Enos."

"It's not you're fault." Bo said.

"Yes, he got hurt on the monkey bars; he caught me as I was falling. I hurted him." Jenna started crying now.

"Jenna" Luke stopped working and he picked Jenna up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder "I hurted my friend."

"Shhh," Luke said, he patted Jenna's back while she cried he knew that Jenna would stop crying soon, so he just held her until she did. "Mr. Enos isn't going to be my friend no more." She said, before launching into another long sob.

"He's still going to be your friend, Enos has been through worse." Luke said as Bo finished picking up the picnic stuff. They put it into the back of the General and started to drive to the hospital. However Jenna kept saying "I hurted my friend, I hurted Mr. Enos." so Bo and Luke finally took her back to the farm so Uncle Jesse could calm her down.

Bo and Luke both that knew once Jenna calmed down, she would want to visit Enos, so they sat down in the living room and started talking as Jenna cried in Uncle Jesse's room.

"Do you think Enos has told Daisy how he feels? I mean before he got hurt." Luke said.

"Probably not, but Daisy's going to leave soon, so he'd better do it soon." Bo said. "Maybe being hurt will knock some sense into him." He suggested.

Luke grinned before saying "We can only hope, I think Daisy and Jenna are the only ones who don't know how Enos feels, even a blind man could tell."

"Jenna knows, or at least she has an idea." Bo said. "Yesterday she was asking me why Mr. Enos kept coming over and she said it looked like Mr. Enos liked Mommy."

"What did you say to her about that?" Luke asked.

"I said Mr. Enos was her mommy's friend and that he sure as heck liked her as a friend." Bo said "I didn't want to raise her hopes up in case Enos didn't tell Daisy how he felt."

"Understandable." Luke said, he cocked an ear out, listening for Jenna, "Sound's like she's not crying any more." He said. Both Bo and Luke quietly entered Uncle Jesse's room. Jenna was curled up on the bed sleeping; apparently she'd cried herself to sleep.

"Why don't you go to the hospital to visit Enos?" Uncle Jesse said. "I'll keep an eye on this one; I don't think she'll be visiting the hospital anytime today."

"Yeah." Bo and Luke agreed and they quietly went out to the General.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Daisy was sitting with Enos, he'd been taken care of and he was now in a hospital room. Daisy had decided she was going to sit with him until he woke up.

"Oh Enos," Daisy whispered. "I'm glad you're not hurt too badly." Daisy's fingers gently touched Enos' hair; then she let her whole hand slide through it before she realized what she was doing. If Enos were to wake up he'd be scared off for good, "I- I don't know what I'd do without you Enos, You're my best friend." She said, she knew she didn't make any sense, but she just wanted to tell Enos this and it was so much easier to do while he was unconscious.

"No, you're more then my best friend" Daisy corrected herself. "At least I want you to be. I know you care for me, but I just don't know how to ask you how much you care." Daisy gazed into his face and weakly asked "Any suggestions?" she gave a short, half-sob, half-laugh before continuing. "I know Jenna would like it if we started dating, she adores you, at night it's Mr. Enos this, Mr. Enos that." Daisy sighed. "She really needs a man in her life and I can't think of a better one then you." She gazed at Enos' face again before whispering. "I love you Enos Strate."

Enos' eyes fluttered open as he whispered "I love you too Daisy Duke."

**  
I know it's a litle shorter then other chapters, but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter, Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sparkle731: Yeah, I know Daisy needs to get together with Enos.**

**Sahara2007: Thank you for the review, I'm glad to know you love my story.**

**Mikabronxgirl: It is about time huh? Am I the only one who thought the Dukes reunion movie was great just because Enos and Daisy nearly got married? Or am I the only one here who thinks that?**

**Vinsmouse: Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**ReneyC: Sorry for killing you, you're not completley dead are you? I actually thought about what you mentioned in the review, that Enos wakes with no memory, but I thought I'd do this instead. I just thought it would be too much for Enos to wake up to having no memory and have him re-discover his feelings for Daisy. I mean it'd be such a big difference from Enos being so shy around Daisy and then waking up still and saying "Well hello gorgeous, where have you been all my life?"**

**HazzardGrl: Yeah, I figured that it was about time for the truth to come out. Now they get to tell Jenna!**

**Dukeaholic and John: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Carrie01: I thought it was cute too,**

**Dairygirl: I hurried as fast as I could, here's the next chapter.**

**keeper of the legend: I love Dukes, too, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Twinkie lasher: I love Daisy and Enos stories as well, that's why I'm writing this!**

**_I came through on my promise, the more people that review the faster I'll update!_**

Daisy's eyes widened as she heard Enos speak. "Enos?" she whispered, as if not sure whether he had really spoken or not.

"I love you too Daisy." Enos repeated.

"Oh Enos, I'm so glad you're all right." Daisy said as she gave him a hug.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that you love me." Enos said, smiling at her. He looked like he'd just won a million dollars. "I've always loved you."

"I know Enos," Daisy said "and I've always loved you too. I just never realized it."

It wasn't until then that Enos took in his surroundings "What happened?" He asked, just now realizing he was in a hospital room.

"You got hurt when Jenna fell off the monkey bars, you caught her." Daisy gave him a quick version of what happened. She wasn't alarmed that he didn't remember. The doctor had said he might not remember what had happened right away, he'd remember everything else, just not that.

"Oh, now I remember." Enos said. They were silent until Enos asked "Where's Jenna?"

"She's with Bo and Luke." Daisy said. "I sent her to the general store to get an ambulance; Bo and Luke picked her up I thought they'd be here by now."

"You can go out and check." Enos said. "I'll be fine on my own for 2 minutes." He said when Daisy started to protest.

"I'll be back soon." Daisy promised before hurrying out of the room and to the waiting area, she got there just as Bo and Luke were talking to the receptionist.

"Bo, Luke!" she called. They turned and jogged over to her. "How's Enos?" Luke asked.

"He just woke up." Daisy said "The doctors want to keep him in for a night to make sure nothing's wrong. But other then that, he'll be okay." Daisy said both Bo and Luke gave sighs of relief.

"Good." Bo said "Can we go see him?" he asked.

"Yeah." Daisy said.

"Great, we've got something to tell him." Bo said. He and Luke had talked on the way over to the hospital and they had decided together that unless Enos himself revealed his true feelings for Daisy they were. Little did they know that Enos had already done so.

The both walked into Enos' room and sat on either side of his bed. "Hey Enos, how are you feeling?" Bo asked.

"Like I got hit in the back of the head with a monkey bar." Enos said.

Both boys laughed and Luke said "Daisy said that you only have to stay overnight, that's good, you'll be able to see her before she goes back to the city."

"Yeah." Enos stopped smiling at that point. "I will be able to."

"You know, she'll probably stay if she had a reason too." Bo said, trying not to grin.

"Jenna's school is in the city, and so are Daisy's friends and job, I couldn't ask her and Jenna to leave all of that for this." Enos said.

"I'd leave in a heartbeat." Daisy said from the doorway.

Enos looked like he'd won 2 million dollars. "Really?" he asked. Daisy walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, she hadn't even realized that Luke had vacated the spot 3 seconds before. Enos and Daisy were so busy talking that they didn't even see Bo and Luke leave the room.

"I-I love you Enos." Daisy said "Why wouldn't I leave?"

"You're home is in another city." Enos said. "Jenna's school is there, all her friends, your job and your friends."

"There are good schools out here and she can make new friends, Boss will give me my job back at the Boars nest." Daisy reasoned. "I've been thinking of moving back out here anyway." Daisy added she took Enos' hand "This just gives me another reason."

"But earlier you said you were going to go back to the city." Enos said.

"So Jenna can finish the rest of the school year." Daisy explained. "I don't want to pull her out of that school unless I know which school she's going to go to; there are 2 here in Hazzard that I can pick from."

"Oh.' Enos said. "Have you told Jenna yet?" he asked.

"No, I was going to tell her while we were on the picnic." Daisy explained.

"Sorry I messed up your plans." Enos said.

"That's okay, I'm just glad you're not seriously hurt." Daisy said she let her hand stroke his cheek. "I don't know what I'd do." She whispered.

Just then, Luke stuck his head in "Daisy, Bo and I are going to go to the cafeteria for some food, do you want me to bring you back some?"

"Yeah, some Mac and Cheese." Daisy said then she turned back to Enos. "I'm going to tell Jenna when I get back to the house after visitors hours are over." She told him.

"I'm glad that I'll be able to see you every day again, I never could quite get used to not seeing you driving Dixie around town." Enos said.

"I never got used to driving Dixie around Atlantic City." Daisy said, she was laughing as she said. "It never really was home for Jenna or me."

Bo and Luke soon brought Daisy's Macaroni and Cheese, which was when Daisy told them she was moving out to Hazzard after Jenna finished Kindergarten.

Bo gave an ear splitting "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!"

Daisy and Enos both started laughing and as Bo and Luke joined in, Luke couldn't help but notice that Daisy and Enos were holding hands. _Good_ He thought _they need each other._

A few hours after dinner, the three of them had to leave, but as Bo and Luke walked out of the room, Daisy leaned over and gently kissed Enos. "Bye Enos." She said.

"B-B-Bye Daisy." Enos stammered, looking like he'd just won another million dollars.

"I love you." Daisy said, as she backed out of the room.

"I love you too Daisy." Enos said, still grinning at her as the 3 Dukes left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, this was originally going to be a longer chapter, but I cut it short because I realized it was getting really long. I hope the end isn't too cut off, it if it it's because this was originally going to be combined with what will be the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Daisy slowly woke as she heard Jenna laughing, "Uncle Bo! Put me down!" Daisy smiled as she thought of how much Bo and Luke loved Jenna. Both of them spoiled her, they bought her candy, and brought her flowers from the shop in town. They would always stop what they were doing to play with her if that's what she wanted.

"No! Not until you say the magic words!" Bo teased, from the sounds of it; Bo was holding her up off the ground and tickling her. Daisy got up out of bed put a bathrobe on and padded out to the living room to see what was going on.

"Please!" Jenna cried.

"Nope, guess again." Bo said.

"Pretty please?" Jenna begged.

"Guess again." Bo said in a sing song voice.

"Stop!" Jenna laughed.

"Nope, not even close." Bo laughed with her.

"I gotta go potty!" Jenna cried.

Bo set her down instantly "That'll work." He decided.

Jenna grinned up at him. "Just kidding." She said and took off out the front door.

"You're gonna pay for that Jenna!" Bo called, running after her.

Just then Luke noticed her in the door way. "Those two didn't wake you up did they?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's time I got up anyway." Daisy said, she glanced at the clock then did a double take it was nearly 10:00 am. "It's late." She realized.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in." Luke said.

"Thanks. How long has Jenna been awake?" Daisy asked, stifling a yawn.

"Before us, she was watching TV when we came out here at 6:00 to do chores." Luke said.

Daisy smiled "Wow." Was all she said before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"When were you going to tell Jenna about you and Enos?" Luke asked.

At this Daisy blushed a little. "I'll tell her at lunch, I was going to take her to get some new school clothes and go out to lunch. I know I haven't spent a whole lot of time with her since we got here. I wanted to make it up to her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Luke said.

"I'll call her in now; it'll take both of us a few minutes to get ready." Daisy said. She went to the front door just as Jenna ran by with Bo not far behind. "Beauregard Duke what have you been doing to my daughter?" Daisy asked.

"I was chasing her because she stole my bacon at breakfast." Bo said, suddenly realizing how childish this chase seemed.

"He gave it to me and now he's mad." Jenna told her side of the story. She pouted and looked at Daisy, the look always worked with the boys but it didn't work with her.

Daisy however laughed and said "Well, then, I'm just going to have to take Jenna away from here to make sure she's not tempted to steal any other food."

"Mama!" Jenna cried. She was obviously surprised that her mom was taking Uncle Bo's side of the story.

"We were going to go any way." Daisy told her, "I'm taking you shopping for some school clothes."

"School doesn't start until September Mommy, that's…." Jenna tried to figure out how long it was until September but after a few moments she finally said "A long time from now."

"You're going back to school." Daisy said "You need to finish kindergarten or you won't go to the first grade."

"Okay." Jenna said both Jenna and Bo went inside the house.

Daisy directed her daughter to the bathroom, "Go get ready." She said.

½ an hour later, Daisy and Jenna were in Dixie and were driving towards the mall that was now in Hazzard.

"Jenna, guess where you're going to school next year?" Daisy asked.

"Kensington Elementary." Jenna said naming off the school she went to in Atlantic City. Daisy noticed she said it like she wasn't looking forward to going back to school.

"No." Daisy said. "You're not going there next year."

"Where am I going Mommy?" Jenna asked, a bit confused.

"You are going to go to one of the school's here in Hazzard." Daisy said, smiling.

"Oh Mommy! Really?" Jenna said eyes wide.

"Yep, you and I are going to move back out here at the beginning of summer."

"Really and truly?" Jenna asked.

"Really and truly." Daisy confirmed, she looked at Jenna in the review mirror and suddenly decided that it was worth the extra money to move out here. Jenna loved it here, and so did Daisy.

"Let's go tell Mr. Enos!" Jenna said excitedly, Daisy started to go to the hospital, but about halfway there Jenna said "Mommy?"

"Yes Jenna?"

"Do you think Mr. Enos hates me?"

"Why would Mr. Enos hate you?" Daisy asked.

"Because I hurted him." Jenna said looking like she was about to cry.

"You weren't at fault Jenna." Daisy said "Mr. Enos doesn't blame you."

"How do you know?" Jenna asked putting on a good pout.

"Mr. Enos told me." Daisy said, okay so technically he hadn't, but Daisy knew Enos, he know he wouldn't blame her for his injury.

"Oh." Jenna said.

They soon arrived at the hospital, and walked in just as Enos was walking out. "The doctors said it's all right if I drive again, as long as I'm careful." Enos said as Daisy approached him.

"That's great." Daisy said, she hugged Enos and Enos shyly kissed her cheek.

Daisy smiled as he did that, Enos could be so sweet.

"Mr. Enos?" Jenna said.

"Yes Jenna?" Enos asked, bending down to her level.

"I'm sorry I hurted you." Jenna said.

"You didn't hurt me, the bar did." Enos said. "Hey." He suddenly had an idea "We should go back and punish the bar, a spanking sounds good, what do you think?" Enos suggested.

Jenna giggled, but then frowned "If you spank the bar you might hurt your hand." She said.

"That woulnd't be good, Well, if we're not going to go punish the bar, why don't we go and get something to eat?" Enos suggested "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"You can go shopping with us." Jenna suggested.

"You girls were going to go shopping?" Enos asked.

"For new school clothes." Daisy explained.

"I'm going to be going to school out here next year, Mommy and I are going to move here from Atlantic City." Jenna said.

"I heard." Enos said. "You've wanted to move out here haven't you?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna nodded excitedly.

"Why don't we talk about this over some food?" Daisy suggested. "I know you must be hungry Enos."

"Okay." Enos said, Daisy took Jenna's hand and they went back to Dixie.

As Daisy helped Jenna into her car seat, Jenna whispered. "Mommy, do you love Mr. Enos?"

Daisy smiled "Yes, Jenna, I do." She said.

* * *

Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like this chapter Boy oh boy, I can tell you guys are going to hate me after you read the end of this chapter. **

The next day, Daisy forced a smile on her face as she pulled up to their house in Atlantic City. "We're home!" she called cheerfully."

"No we're not, Hazzard's home." Jenna mumbled.

"I know you don't want to come home, but I want you to finish Kindergarten here." She explained.

"I could finish it just as well in Hazzard." Jenna said. Daisy could tell the girl was going to be a lawyer someday.

"You're finishing it here." Daisy said in a firm voice.

"I know." Jenna said, she unbuckled herself and got out of the jeep. "But if you're waiting for me to be happy about it that's not going to happen." She said icily.

"I didn't ask you to be happy about, just do it." Daisy said she knew that was all she was going to get out of Jenna, so she didn't press the issue.

Hours later, after they had both gone to bed Jenna quietly got up and crept outside her room, she knew she wasn't supposed to leave home like this, but she wanted to see Uncle Jesse. She missed him.

She quietly opened the front door and slipped out into the night.

Howard Morgan couldn't seem to sleep; maybe he was just nervous, he wasn't sure. But then again it'd been nearly 5 years since he'd seen Daisy or Jenna and here he was in town again. He'd gone over to the house earlier but apparently, they'd been out of town, a neighbor had said that both Daisy and Jenna would be back in the next few days or so.

So, he'd gotten a room at the nearest Motel and was now having trouble sleeping. He decided to go get something to eat; he got in his car and drove to the nearest McDonald's. He was pulling up to the drive through window when the sight of a little girl stopped him, she was about 5 years old and had dark brown hair, _Just like Daisy's hair_ He couldn't help but think.

Instead, he pulled into a parking slot as he saw her walk into the McDonalds. He followed her in. The little girl was wearing a pair of Jeans and what looked like a pajama top.

"Can I help you?" The cashier said as he looked at the little girl's outfit.

"Can I use restroom? I gotta go potty." The little girl said.

"Sure, it's around the corner." The cashier said. The little girl left and he looked at Howard "You get all kinds of people in here." He said "What do you want?" the cashier then asked.

"A chicken Mc Nugget Happy Meal and a Mc.Flurry." Howard said.

A few minutes after Howard sat down, the little girl came out, now that Howard could see her face better, he could tell that she was related to Daisy. She looked exactly like Daisy had at 5 years old, except that Jenna's eyes weren't Daisy's blue-green color, they were his dark blue.

"Jenna?" the little girl stopped in her tracks as she heard a strange man call her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked quietly.

"I know your mommy." Howard said. "Do you want to help me finish off this happy meal? I'm getting full."

"Mommy's said I shouldn't take food from strangers." Jenna said, but she walked up to the booth Howard was in anyway.

"I'm not a stranger." Howard said. "My name's Howard Morgan."

"Morgan's my last name too." Jenna said "I'm Jenna Morgan. Since we aren't strangers any more, I can eat the happy meal." she said. Howard pushed the remaining portion over to Jenna "Thank you." she said, before picking up one of the McNuggets.

"Where are you going so late at night?" Howard asked.

"I'm going to Hazzard." Jenna said. "Mommy and I were that earlier today, but Uncle Jesse's sick so I'm going to go visit him again."

"I could drive you." Howard offered.

"I'm not supposed to take rides from people I don't know very well." Jenna said.

"It's okay." Howard said. "You're Mommy and I are very good friends." he told her.

"Like Mommy and Mr. Enos?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, like Mommy and Mr. Enos." Howard said.

"Mr. Enos and Mommy love each other." Jenna said, as if sharing a big secret. "I wish Mr. Enos was my daddy." she said.

"Don't you have a daddy?" Howard couldn't believe that Daisy hadn't mentioned him.

"No." Jenna said. "Mommy's never said anything about me having a daddy." she said.

"I could be you're daddy." Howard offered. Jenna shook her head though.

"No, I'd rather have Mr. Enos."

"Does Mr. Enos know that you want him to be your daddy?" Howard asked.

"No" Jenna said "I didn't have the chance to tell him before we left."

"Why don't you come spend the night with me in my hotel room and I'll drive you up there in the morning." Howard said.

"I'm not supposed to go with..." Jenna started but Howard grabbed her by the arms and took her outside.

"I don't give a crap about what you are or aren't supposed to do." he hissed as he set her down. "I'm your father and you are going to do exactly as I tell you, got it?"

Jenna was so surprised that all she could do was nod as tears fell from her eyes.

"Now get in my car." Howard ordered. Jenna cast a scared glance back at the McDonalds and got up and walked to Howard's car. He opened the door and Jenna climbed inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all of you who reviwed, here's the next chapter and I meant to have it up earlier, but I just kept putting it off until now, sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 12**

Enos Strate usually woke up early, 5:00 but today, he was woken up even earlier. Not by his alarm clock, but by the phone. It rang at the heathen hour of 3:00 am.

Enos picked the phone up and groggily said "Hello?"

"Enos!" Daisy's voice was shrill over the phone "Jenna isn't with you is she?" She asked desperately.

"No Daisy, she isn't" Enos said, he was a light sleeper and he was sure he would have heard if anyone had come in while he was asleep but he still got up and walked around his small apartment just to make sure. It yielded no positive results. "I'm sorry, but isn't she with you?"

"No! I got up a few minutes ago to use the bathroom and I glanced in her room to make sure she was all right and she wasn't in her room, I've looked around the house twice, I've turned on all the lights, she's not here." Daisy was near tears. "Enos if I've lost her..." She started, but she couldn't finish she was too choked up.

"Don't worry Daisy we'll find her." Enos said. "Call you're local police and tell them everything that you've told me. Okay?"

"Okay." Daisy said.

"I'll be over as soon as I can to help search." Enos said. "I'll bring Bo and Luke with me too." He told her.

"Thank you Enos." Daisy said. They hung up and then Daisy picked up her phone again and dialed her local police.

2 hours later, Enos pulled up to Daisy's house behind him was the General Lee carrying Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse. Bo, Luke and Enos had tried to convince Uncle Jesse to stay in Hazzard but Uncle Jesse had told them in no uncertain terms that he was going to follow them if they left him behind. So, they grudgingly brought him along after making him promise that he'd rest on Daisy's couch while they were there.

Daisy was outside along with several police officers who were both inside and out of the house, looking for any clues. Daisy watched the police car and the General Lee pull up and she went out to meet them, she instantly threw her arms around Enos who hugged her back.

"They've sent out an alert to all the police in the surrounding counties." Daisy said.

"We heard on the radio." Enos said. "Has anyone been out looking for her?" he asked as Bo Luke and Uncle Jesse walked up.

"They have a few patrol officers looking around the neighborhood, given her age; they don't think that she could have gotten very far." Daisy said. She started to say something but decided against it at the last minute.

"What?" Luke asked, he put a hand on Daisy's shoulder "What is it Daisy?"

"I had my neighbor bring in my mail while I was in Hazzard, when I went to pick it up yesterday, she told me a man had been asking around about me and Jenna, she thought it was a man from my work so she told him when we'd be back." Daisy said. "She described him to me and it sounds like the man who was asking about Jenna and I looked a lot like Howard." Daisy said her eyes filled with tears again.

"If he's taken her, I'll kill him." Luke muttered.

"There was no forced entry though;" Daisy said "It makes no sense; Jenna wouldn't have left the house with a stranger no matter what he said or did. She knows not to talk to strangers." She said. "But there was no forced entry, so he couldn't have gotten in by himself." Daisy said.

"Well." Luke said "Jenna didn't want to leave the farm, so maybe she left voluntarily to try to come back to Hazzard."

"We've thought about that, and there are police out looking for her." Daisy said tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head in Enos' chest and quietly cried.

"We'll find her Daisy." Enos said as he wrapped his arms around her; he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, himself or Daisy.

"Mrs. Morgan." One of the police officer's came out. "We have a lead about where you're daughter was last seen."

Daisy and Enos hurried into the house followed by Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse.

"It's a cashier at the Mc Donald's down the road." Another officer said as they all hurried in.

"Are you guys talking about the McDonalds' nearly a mile up the road?" Luke asked. "That seems a little far for a 5-year old to walk."

"We've walked there before," Daisy said "Several times actually, I'm not surprised she was able to get that far."

"Well, the cashier said that Jenna stopped in to use the potty and a man came in right after her, he thought they were together and didn't think anything of it when she sat down at a table with him." The cashier said he had to go in the back for a moment, and when he came back out they were gone. He didn't think anything of it until he heard the alert for Jenna." The officer said.

"What time was that?" Daisy asked.

The police officer checked his notes. "11:00 or 11:15 pm." He said. "The cashier wasn't too sure about the time."

"We have another lead; a motel owner said he saw a man coming into his motel with a little girl who fits Jenna's description. We're following up on that lead, and the one from the McDonalds." The police officer said.

"All right, what do we do know?" Daisy asked.

"Sit and wait."

It was nearly an hour later that they got some more news. "The cashier at McDonalds gave a positive ID to Jenna's picture." The police officer said. "We're still working on the motel owner."

Daisy sighed and leaned against Enos' arm. She hated waiting for anything, and waiting for Jenna to be found was torture, she hated not knowing where Jenna was, or if she was safe.

Enos could tell Daisy need some reassurance, so he wrapped his arms around her again. "We'll find her." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope so." Daisy whispered wrapping her own arms around Enos as tears filled her eyes.

A few minutes later the same police officer came back into the house "We got another positive ID with the motel owner."

"Has Howard checked out yet?" Daisy asked.

"They are checking it out as we speak." The police officer said.

A few minutes later, he got another update. "Howard was still in his room, but he made a run for it when we got in there. He left Jenna behind though; one officer stayed behind and is going to bring her back right now." The police officer said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenna sat in the back of the police car and tried not to cry, the man who kept telling her he was her daddy was gone, but she was scared. The man had also said that Mommy didn't love her anymore. Jenna was trying hard not to believe him, but why would he say something if it wasn't true?

Just then they pulled up into the driveway and Jenna saw Mommy come out of the house. She slowly got out but stayed close to the car as Daisy came toward her. "Jenna." Daisy cried. She made a move to pick Jenna up but Jenna backed away from Daisy and looked at her. "Jenna what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

Jenna was quiet for a moment before saying "The man who took me said you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh, Jenna, that's not true, I love you more then anything." Daisy said, her voice caught and she had to wipe away a couple of tears.

"He said you were angry with me, and that's why you didn't love me anymore." Jenna said, tears filling her own eyes.

"I'm not angry with you Jenna, I'm not angry you left." Daisy said. Jenna still hadn't moved and Daisy could tell she still didn't quite believe her. "I've missed you Jennie" Daisy said, using the special nickname that Jenna had been called when she was younger.

Jenna's eyes spilled over as she ran forward and gave her Daisy a big hug. "I was so scared." Jenna cried as she hugged Daisy.

"I know baby, I know. There's no need to be scared now, I'll keep you safe." Daisy whispered as she hugged her daughter. "I won't let him take you again." Daisy promised.

It was a few minutes later that one of the police officers came up to Jenna and Daisy. "Mrs. Morgan, we feel it's not safe for you to stay here in Atlantic City at the present time. Howard is still at large and he could try to kidnap Jenna again." One police officer said. "You said you were going to move out to Hazzard at the beginning of the summer, correct?"

"Yes, we are going to move out there." Daisy said. "Jenna, why don't you go inside so I can talk to the policeman, okay? There's a surprise waiting for you." She said. Luke, Bo, Uncle Jesse and Enos had all stayed inside to give Daisy and Jenna some time alone. Jenna looked hesitant about going inside alone so Daisy said. "I'll come with you. But then I've got to come back outside with the policeman." She went into the house and Jenna instantly caught sight of Enos "Mr. Enos!" Jenna ran forward and gave Enos a big hug.

"We think it would be wise if you moved out to Hazzard as soon as you could, you obviously know the police force out there and you might be safer with family close by." the police officer said once Daisy was back outside.

"I'll get to packing right away." Daisy promised, "I'll have Jenna out to Hazzard by tonight while I finish things up here." She said.

"That would probably be best." The police officer said. "We're gathering everything up and leaving as soon as we can to give your family privacy." The officer said.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

"It would also be a good idea to have her checked out by a doctor to make sure she hasn't been hurt in any way." The police officer said.

"I'll take her right away." Daisy said.

"That would be best." The police officer said.

"We're all done and were ready to leave." Another officer said, he tipped his hat to Daisy and they all left. Daisy went into the kitchen and found Jenna was still hugging Enos she was hiccupping into his shoulder. "I was scared that I wouldn't see you again." she said.

"He's not going to take you again." Enos promised. "I'll make sure of that." He whispered.

**I know this was short, but I figured this was a good place to stop, so please review! I enjoy reading them. Constructive criticism is appreciated and asked for.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry about that it's not (completely) my fault, I've had finals to worry about and I'v also had Christmas gifts to buy for my family. but I finally got the time to finish the chapter and post it. It's a bit longer then some of my other chapters, but I just couldn't stop writing.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14:**

"Mommy, why aren't you going to go to Hazzard with me?" Jenna asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Because I've got to finish up packing our things here." Daisy explained again.

"Why can't take me to Hazzard tonight and drive back here tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"Because it would take too much time." Daisy said. "Jenna, I've really got to finish packing these books, why don't you go into your room and we can pack your things next, this way you won't be leaving any of your things behind when you go to Hazzard later today."

"I don't want to go to Hazzard! I want to stay with you!" Jenna said, she started crying and ran into her room.

Daisy felt someone take the books out of her hands. She turned to face Enos "I'll finish packing this box." He said. He didn't have to say anything more; Daisy knew he was doing that so she could talk to Jenna.

Daisy went into Jenna's room and found her sprawled out on her bed, crying.

She picked Jenna up and held her for a minute. Why are you so scared of going to Hazzard Jenna? Yesterday you couldn't wait to go back."

"Yesterday" Jenna was still crying but she managed to get the words out. "I….hadn't….. been taken….. by….. that man." She burst into a fresh wave of tears and she tightly wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck.

"You're afraid he's going to take you again aren't you?" Daisy asked when Jenna had quieted down some.

Jenna nodded "I know I'll be safe with you mommy." She said.

"I promise you'll be safe, Jenna, you'll be going to Uncle Jesse's farm, Uncle Bo and Luke will make sure you're safe." Daisy said.

Jenna looked at Daisy "Mommy, please don't make me go to Hazzard alone." She said, tears still running down her face. She started crying again and she buried her face in Daisy's shoulder.

"All right." Daisy said "I'll go to Hazzard with you. I'll make sure you stay safe."

Jenna tried to stop crying as she gave Daisy another hug "Thank you Mommy." She said.

"You're welcome." Daisy said. She hugged Jenna back and set her on the bed. "I have an idea, why don't you take a bath and then you can lay down and rest for a couple of hours before we all go back out to Hazzard. Okay?"

Jenna nodded and hiccupped "Okay." She said.

An hour later as Daisy came out of Jenna's room the phone rang, Enos picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "It's Bo and Luke." He told Daisy. Daisy quickly got onto the extension and listened in. Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse had left a couple of hours before to try and find Daisy an apartment to live in after she moved back to Hazzard. So far they hadn't had any luck. "Luke's found a couple other apartment complexes a few blocks away, we'll check those out and get back to you afterward." Bo said.

"Okay Bo." Enos said

"Thanks guys." Daisy said.

"No problem Daisy." Bo said. "And don't worry, you'll have an apartment by the end of the day, or my name isn't Bo Duke."

"Great!" Daisy said, they hung up and Daisy collapsed on the couch, completely worn out. "I haven't felt this tired since Jenna had colic." She groaned.

"When did Jenna have colic?" Enos asked, taping another box closed.

"When she was 4 months old and again when she was 8 months old." Daisy said "Her worst case was when she was 4 months old tough, that's what I'm thinking of."

Enos came and sat down on the arm rest of the couch. "Do you want me to pack some more boxes for you and then make dinner?" he asked.

"You do the boxes I'll make dinner we usually eat at this time." Daisy said, she started to get up but had to stop because she wrenched her back on accident. "Owwww" she then she breathed in through her teeth "Ohhhh, that hurts." She said.

Enos was immediately concerned "What's wrong Daisy?" he asked.

"My back." Daisy said, she reached behind and tried to touch the spot that hurt the most. Her arm wasn't long enough so she just said "It really hurts right above my hand."

"Here." Enos sat down behind her and started to rub the spot she'd gestured too. "Does that feel better?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, a lot better." Daisy said. "Forget police officer Enos you should be a masseuse."

"I love the law too much Daisy." Enos said.

"I know." Daisy said she stayed where she was until Enos stopped rubbing her back. "I feel so much better now. Thank you Enos." She said. She gave him a hug and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome Daisy." Enos said. He held her like that for a few minutes, before trying to get up but Daisy didn't move so he had to sit back down again. He couldn't see much of Daisy's face but he could tell that she was nearly asleep. He hated to wake her up but he had to. "Daisy, I'll go make dinner; you just stay here and rest okay?'

Daisy was so tired she just nodded and she laid back down on the empty couch and was asleep within seconds.

It was about an hour later that Jenna wandered into the kitchen. The sound of Enos dropping a pan had woken her up. "When are we going to go back to Hazzard?" she asked, yawning.

"In a couple of hour's honey" Enos said unaware that he'd just called Jenna 'honey'.

"Oh, what are you making?" Jenna asked. She dragged a chair over to the stove and climbed up onto it so she could see what Enos was doing.

"I'm making an omelet." He said. "Have you ever had one?"

"I think so." Jenna said. "Do you put onions and cheese and ham in it?"

"Yep." Enos said.

"Then I've had one." Jenna said yawning again. "Mommy made some at her restaurant."

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked. "I'm sorry if my dropping the pan woke you up."

"It did wake me up, but that's okay." Jenna said. "I was waking up anyway."

"I'm surprised that your mom isn't in here, if the pan was loud enough to wake you up, it should have woken her up as well." Enos said.

"Mommy's said that she's a heavy sleeper. I guess that means it takes a lot to wake her up." Jenna said.

"Oh, I'm glad she didn't wake up, she seemed awfully tired." Enos said.

They were both silent as Jenna watched Enos make the omelet for a few minutes. "Mr. Enos, when did you meet Mommy?" she asked.

"Well," Enos had to think for a moment, he'd known her most of his life so it was a few moments until he remembered exactly when they met. "I was your age; your Mommy had come to live with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha."

"Aunt Martha's Uncle Jesse's wife, she died a long time ago huh." Jenna said.

"Yeah, your Mommy was only 6 months old when she came to live with Uncle Jesse." Enos said, "I met her then."

"When did you start loving her?" Jenna asked.

Enos sat down at the kitchen table and thought for a moment, this time he didn't have to think for so long. "The first time I saw your Mother after I got out of the police academy, I fell in love with her. She looked so beautiful. I saw her at a barn raising, Old Man Pettigrew's barn had collapsed and about half the county was there to help him re-build it. Daisy was there serving drinks to all the workers. I fell in love with her then." Enos said. _Hey there Enos, did you just get back from the police academy? I bet you were the best student there._ Enos faintly remembered 13-year-old Daisy saying.

Daisy stood outside the kitchen, out of sight of both Jenna and Enos, she smiled she was remembering the time that she fell in love with Enos. _"It's okay Daisy, you'll be okay it's just a little fall." _She could remember 10 year-old Enos' voice telling her after she fell from the monkey bars. Daisy smiled as she thought about how much she loved Enos. Somehow, she loved him more then she loved Jenna, if that was even possible. She just wondered if she would ever be able to put into words how much she loved Enos.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this chapter is a bit short, but I thought of (What I think is) a wonderfull ending to this chapter so I decided to use it and have it be a shorter chapter.**

"Oww! That's hot!" Jenna cried, quickly taking her hand away from the hot omelet which Enos had just put on a plate for her.

"That's because it just got finished cooking silly." Enos said, laughing. "Wait for it to cool down."

"Okay." Jenna said.

Daisy walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the site of Jenna and Enos at the stove, watching eggs form into omelets. They hadn't noticed her yet, so Daisy went and got her camera, she had to at least try and get that shot of Jenna and Enos.

Luckily, they hadn't moved much by the time Daisy got back, the only exception was Jenna had turned halfway around to ask Enos a question, both of their faces were in full view. As Daisy peered through the viewfinder she was suddenly struck with how much Jenna and Enos looked alike; sure it was true that Jenna looked exactly like she had when she was 5, but both Jenna and Enos' eyes were the same shade of blue. If she hadn't known herself that Jenna had gotten her blue eyes from Howard then Daisy would have sworn that Jenna was Enos' child.

She clicked the shutter button, hoping that they wouldn't hear the slight sound, they did however and they both looked at her. Enos' cheeks were suddenly pink, but it wasn't because he was cooking over a hot stove. "Golly Daisy, why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Take another picture, Mommy." Jenna said, and then she grinned and struck a pose. She was such a ham in front of the camera.

"After dinner." Daisy said to Jenna, "I wanted a picture of the two of you." She said in answer to Enos' question.

"Can I have a copy of that picture Mommy?" Jenna asked, sliding down from her perch on a chair and running over to her.

"Of course." Daisy hugged Jenna then looked up at Enos "Do you want a copy?" she asked.

"Sure, how about Jenna takes a picture of the two of us?" Enos asked.

"Okay!" Jenna said, she took the camera from Daisy and went to the other side of the kitchen "Smile!" she said, both Daisy and Enos grinned and Jenna snapped the picture. As Daisy pulled away, Enos pulled her back for an unexpected kiss. Jenna took the opportunity to take another picture.

Both Daisy and Enos started laughing as Jenna giggled and took yet another picture. "Enos said one picture, silly!" Daisy said, trying to grab the camera from Jenna. Just as Daisy got Jenna's arm, the phone rang and Enos picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. "It's Bo." He said to Daisy and Jenna. They both stopped playing and came over to Enos to try to hear what Bo was saying. "He found the two of you an apartment and He, Luke and Uncle Jesse are on their way back over here to help us move to Hazzard."

It was only an hour and a half later that The General drove down their street and parked in the driveway. Jenna had finished parking her room up and Daisy and Enos were nearly done with the rest of the house with Bo Luke and Uncle Jesse helping, the rest of the house was packed up in no time. As Daisy strapped Jenna into her booster seat Jenna sleepily pulled her stuffed penguin Tubby to her face and rested her head against it and fell asleep.

Daisy pulled a blanket over Jenna and tucked her in so she'd be warm on the trip to Hazzard. Daisy got into the drivers seat of her Jeep as Uncle Jesse climbed in next to her. "Lets go home Daisy." He said. Daisy just nodded and started the engine.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is MUCH longer, I hope ya'll enjoy it! **

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Enos said he'd just walked out of the Boars Nest to go back out to his police cruiser when he'd seen the oldest Duke Cousin. "Can I come over to the farm later today? I want to talk to you, Bo and Uncle Jesse about something." He said.

"Sure Enos, what time do you get off of work today?" Luke asked.

"5:00" Enos said.

"Why don't you come by right after that?" Luke suggested "When I'm done in the Boars Nest I'll make sure I CB Uncle Jesse about it."

Okay Luke, I've got to go." Enos said, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Okay, Enos, see you then!" Luke said, going into the Boars Nest.

"See you Luke." Enos said he went to his cruiser and left.

Luke entered the Boars Nest and looked around for Daisy; she'd gotten her job back when she'd moved back to Hazzard. She was at the bar, getting drinks ready for the waitresses.

"Hey!" She called to him, smiling. There always seemed to be a permanent smile on her face now, she and Enos had been spending a lot of time together ever since she'd moved back to Hazzard. She'd been back for nearly a month and it seemed like every other day Daisy was either dropping Jenna off at the farm or calling in the local babysitter to watch her while Daisy and Enos went out for a night on the town.

"Hey," Luke said, he sat down at the bar and Daisy started to get his regular beer ready for him. "How's work going?"

"It's slacked off some in the past few day's and we're not sure why, Boss is threatening to take the losses out of our paychecks." Daisy said.

"You can't go loosing money like that; you've got Jenna to take care of." Luke protested. "I'm going to go talk with him." Luke got up; ignoring the beer Daisy had just placed in front of him.

"Luke, don't you dare get me fired." Daisy said she followed Luke into Boss's office where, once he opened the door, Boss threw himself over his table to cover whatever hair-brained scheme that he was cajoling Roscoe into following.

"What?" he snapped obviously irritated that the Dukes had interrupted him.

"Daisy said you're taking the losses that Boars nest is suffering out of the waitresses' paychecks." Luke said, getting right to the point.

"I gotta earn money some way, the Boars Nest ain't making too much…" Boss said.

"You're making enough as it is." Luke snapped. "Daisy has a little girl to take care of; she can't be loosing money just 'because you want more money."

"Luke." Daisy warned. The last time Luke had gotten into a feud with Boss because of Daisy; she'd gotten fired.

"Just a minute Daisy," Luke said, he turned back to Boss and started to say something but Boss interrupter him.

"I've never seen this supposed child, so I don't know if you Dukes are trying to cook up another scheme to get me out of my hard earned money." Boss said.

"If I can prove to you that Daisy has a little girl, then will you not take anything out of her paycheck the entire time she's working here?" Luke asked.

"Luke!" Daisy's voice went up a few decibels. She didn't want Jenna to come to the Boars Nest, there were too many bar fights, she didn't want Jenna to get mixed up in that.

"And if she doesn't, I'll take what ever I want out of her paycheck whenever I want." Boss said.

"Done!" Luke said, just as Daisy said even louder, "Luke!"

The last one caught his attention. "What?" he asked. Completely unaware of what he'd just promised Boss.

"I need to talk to you outside. Daisy said. "Now."

Daisy grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him outside.

Once Daisy had slammed the door, Boss started laughing. "It's like taking candy from a baby." He said chuckling.

"Umm, Boss…." Roscoe said, "All Daisy has to do is bring that little girl of hers down here. You're not going to get any money from her."

"Oh, you numskull." Boss snapped, "Don't you think I've thought of that! I over heard Daisy explaining to Enos that she didn't want her daughter coming down here because of the atmosphere." He chuckled again. "Since Daisy doesn't want Jenna to come down here. I can take whatever money I want from Daisy Duke's paycheck." He said, continuing to laugh.

Outside, Daisy was explaining the same exact thing to Luke. He looked stunned at what he'd gotten Jenna and Daisy mixed up in. Then he got to thinking of a way that he could get the two of them out of it.

"How about, we bring Jenna here, but don't bring her in to the Bar?" Luke asked, "We could go into Boss's office through the back and go out that way!" He suggested.

"We could, or we could somehow get Boss and Roscoe to come out and chase you and Bo in the General….nah, that'd pit Boss and Roscoe against her." Daisy said. "I guess your idea is the best one Luke, she's supposed to go over to a friends house for a play date after school today since I don't get off until 7:00." Daisy said, thinking aloud.

"So, why don't you pick her up, and bring her here?" she asked. "She gets off school at 1:30" Daisy added. "I'll call Mrs. Halloway and reschedule." She added more to herself then to Luke.

Luke glanced at his watch. "its 1:00, I'll go over to the school and wait for her now." Luke said, he sprinted to the General, climbed in and roared off towards Hazzard Elementary.

Daisy quickly went inside to call Mrs. Halloway about the play date.

It was about 45 minutes later when Luke pulled up in front of the Boars Nest with Jenna in the back of the General.

"We're going in through the back, okay?" Luke said.

Jenna nodded "Okay." She said. "Why does Mommy's boss want to meet me?" she asked.

"He….. Just does, he's the one person you haven't met yet; he thought it would be nice." Luke said.

"Why do I think there's more to the story then that?" Jenna asked.

"Because you're curious." Luke said _and right_ he thought.

"Okay." Jenna said, she could still tell there was more to the story then Uncle Luke was telling her, but she decided to wait to see if he'd tell her, she couldn't get anything out him now.

Luke got out of the General and helped pull Jenna out and he set her down on the ground. "Come on." He said, leading her around to the back of the Boars Nest. Luke knocked on the door and waited for Boss to come open the door.

The look on Boss's face was priceless. His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the carbon copy of Daisy when she had been 5, and for once in his life, he was speechless. He just groaned and slammed the door in Luke's face. Luke tried not to laugh as Jenna looked up at him "Did I say anything to hurt his feelings?" she asked.

"No, it just looks like we caught him at a bad time." Luke said, he led her back to the General and helped her get in "Why don't I drop you off at your friends house so you can play there until Daisy picks you up after work."

"Okay." Jenna said.

It was only after Luke had dropped Jenna off that he remembered Enos wanted to talk to him, Bo and Uncle Jesse after work. He quickly contacted them and told them the news. "I wonder what ol' Enos wants to talk to us about." He muttered, turning the General onto the road that lead to the Duke farm.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you think I'm doing! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. I finished with this really quickly because I had the bulk of it written by the time I'd written chapter 7. So, enjoy!**

"Sheriff, what time is it? I think my watch is slow." Enos said, looking at his watch. The last time he'd looked at it, it was 4:45, it seemed like 5 minutes had passed since then, but his watch said it was only 4:47.

"Enos, what's gotten into you?" Roscoe asked looking at the clock. "It's 2 minutes later then the last time you asked, you dipstick. Now stop asking or I'll cuff you and stuff you for annoying your superior officer." He gave his trademark giggle and then went back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Fine Sheriff." Enos said, two minutes later, he looked at his watch again but managed to fight down the urge to ask again if his watch was on time.

Finally, 5:00 came and Enos was able to leave work. He quickly got into his cruiser and sped out to the Duke Farm, he had something important to ask the boys and Uncle Jesse. The sooner he asked them, the sooner he could go look for a ring. He arrived in record time and was in the house in minutes.

"All right, Enos, what'd you want to ask us?" Uncle Jesse asked, he had a pretty good idea of what Enos was going to ask, but he wanted to make sure, just in case.

"I was wondering if….umm." Enos trailed to a stop and blushed, this was going to take some guts. Guts he didn't think he had.

"What is it Enos? Just get out with it." Luke said.

"I-Well, you know Daisy and I are getting pretty serious." Enos said.

"Yeah, when she comes over for dinner every Tuesday, you're all Daisy or Jenna can talk about." Bo said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have your permission to…" Enos trailed off again, blushing even more.

"Permission to what Enos?" Uncle Jesse asked quietly, now he knew for certain what Enos was going to ask, he just didn't want to ruin the moment.

Enos took a deep breath, _it's now or never_ he told himself. "Permission to ask her to marry me."

They were all silent for a few moments before Bo leaped up, let out a loud whoop and grabbed Enos in a big hug; clapping him on the back a couple of times. "May I be the first one to congratulate you on your marriage?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Enos was grinning from ear to ear, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Y'allc are all right with it?"

Luke burst out laughing "We were beginning to think that we'd have to ask her for you!" he laughed.

"However." Uncle Jesse said, they all quieted down to listen to what the patriarch of the Duke clan had to say. "There is someone else you need to ask."

"Who?" Enos asked. Then he thought of it. "Jenna, isn't it?" he asked, without giving Uncle Jesse a chance to respond.

"Yes, this is going to affect her more then we might know." Jesse said. "you need you ask her before proposing."

"I will Uncle Jesse." Enos said.

Uncle Jesse grinned "I ain't your Uncle Jesse." He growled, trying to look gruff.

"You will be soon." Bo said, grinning.

Uncle Jesse tried not laugh as he agreed with Bo. "right you are." He said.

Do you have any idea's about when you're going to propose?" Luke asked.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it'll work." Enos said, "You see, I've got Daisy and I a reservation at the Summit House in a couple of weeks." he said, naming a formal restaurant in Capitol City. He quickly outlined the plan to the three Duke men. By the time he was finished Bo was laughing, Luke was chuckling and Uncle Jesse was nodding his approval.

"It'll work." The oldest Duke said. "We'll help you make sure it does." He said, beginning to chuckle himself.

"You have my word as a Duke that I will do whatever you ask me to so you can propose to Daisy." Bo promised.

"Me too." Luke vowed.

Enos grinned again. "Thank guys, I can't do this without you." He said "I really appreciate ya'll helping men out with this." He said.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Bo said.

"There's one thing that worries me." Luke said.

"What's that?" Bo asked.

"Jenna, she's too young to keep this a secret." Luke said.

"Jenna could keep quiet about it for a week or so." Uncle Jesse said. "That's about as long as you kids could keep a secret at that age."

"Well, our date in Capitol City is 2 weeks from this Friday." Enos said, "I could tell her next week." He suggested.

Luke was shaking his head "I don't know." He said. "I'm not against you asking Jenna, I'm just wondering if there's a way that you could ask her that would help her keep it a secret."

"You could just ask her and not tell her that you're not going to ask Daisy to marry you so soon." Bo suggested.

"Jenna would figure it out." Luke said.

"I guess we could tell her the night of the date, to Capitol City, then she'd only have to keep the secret for a few hours and not a few weeks." Uncle Jesse suggested.

"That might work." Luke said.

"We'll make it work." Bo vowed. He grinned again. "This is going to be so much fun." He laughed

"Now, you're sure Roscoe's not going to give us a ticket for this?" Luke asked.

"I've already asked him, when he heard that I was going to propose to Daisy, he said "It's about time you dipstick." Enos said in his best impression of his superior officer.

They all started laughing again.

"This is going to be so much fun." Bo repeated to himself, grinning.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Pease review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going to be the last chapter for a while, I've got school starting again on Tuesday and I'm going full time. I have a feeling all of you are going to enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

Daisy quickly put her earrings in, she was supposed to be at the police station in 20 minutes and it took 10 minutes to get to the farm to drop Jenna off. She glanced at the clock again. "That's odd" she said, she glanced at her watch. Her bathroom clock was about 5 minutes faster then her watch. She quickly re-set her watch and called for Jenna to hurry up and get ready to go to Uncle Jesse's.

"I'm hurrying!" Jenna called. She was just finishing packing an overnight bag, Daisy and Enos were going to Capitol City for a fancy dinner and by the time they got back, it would be close to midnight. Daisy didn't want to wake Jenna up and bring her back to the apartment; so they were both going to stay the night at the farm.

"I'm ready mommy!" Jenna called from her room; she came out dragging her overnight bag which was stuffed to the brim with stuffed animals to sleep with.

"Okay, let's go." Daisy said, picking up her own overnight bag and going to the jeep. They were speeding out towards the Duke farm in no time flat.

"I was starting to get worried." Luke said as Daisy pulled up. "Don't you have to meet Enos at the police station in 5 minutes?" he asked.

"It took a little longer to get ready then I thought it would." Daisy said she made sure that Jenna had gotten out of the Jeep and had her overnight bag with her before, roaring out to the road that led into town.

Daisy picked up the CB and spoke into it. "Enos?" she asked, she got nothing but static. She tried again, on another channel. "Enos?" still nothing. She tried channel after channel until finally, on the emergency channel she got Enos "Enos, I'm going to be a little late" she said.

"_Okay Daisy, I'll see you when you get here." Enos said._

Daisy hung up the CB and concentrated on getting to the police station. No more then 5 minutes later, she heard the all too familiar police siren. "Dang it!!" she swore, she picked up the CB again, "Enos?" she asked.

"_Yes Daisy?"_

"I've got to loose Roscoe, I'll be a little later then I thought I'd be." She said, pressing on the accelerator.

"_Okay, Daisy."_ Enos said. He grinned and switched the channel. "_Sherriff, you hear me?_" he asked.

"I do Enos; I also heard what Daisy said. I'll meet her at the police station to arrest her." Roscoe said "hug-g-g-g-g-g-g." he gave his trademark giggle and let Daisy pull out in front of him.

Daisy looked in her rear view mirror. "Well, Roscoe sure doesn't seem to want to catch me." She said to herself as she left Roscoe behind.

She had barely made it into town when she saw Roscoe's cruiser in front of the police station. "Oh great!" she moaned, Enos had gotten them a reservation at a nice restaurant in Capitol City and if they didn't get there by 7:00 their table would be given away. She didn't want to miss the dinner, but she didn't want to get a ticket either. She drove past the cruiser thinking she could park a couple blocks away and walk into the station, but Roscoe pulled out into traffic, following her.

"Dang it." She muttered she sped up to try to loose him, Roscoe however was hanging on to her tail like a hound on a rabbit's trail. "Have Bo and Luke been giving him lessons?" she asked herself as she turned into an alley to try to loose him. Roscoe didn't follow, but all of a sudden he appeared at the other end of the alley, blocking her exit. "Dang it!" she said, cursing her bad luck.

She got out, ready to sweet talk her way out the ticket, but Roscoe slapped the cuffs on her too quickly. "Roscoe, what are you arresting me for?" she asked. "Evading arrest, going past the speed limit, impeding traffic, putting other's lives at risk by driving so fast..." Roscoe started listing the trumped up charges off, one by one as he led her on foot back to the police station.

Enos glanced up just as Roscoe came in with Daisy in handcuffs. "Enos…." Daisy begged, as Roscoe tried to out her in the jail cell.

"Wait a minute Sheriff." Enos said.

_Thank heavens_ Daisy thought, thinking Enos was about to convince Roscoe to let her go.

"You haven't read Daisy, her rights." Was what Enos said instead.

_What?!?!?!?!?!?!? _Daisy's mind screamed. _Wait, a minute, how did Enos know that?_ She thought.

"You read her the rights." Roscoe said; he led Daisy to Enos' desk, where Enos got out the booklet to read Daisy her rights.

"Enos…" Daisy began.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but he's my superior officer and I have to do what he says." Enos said. He opened the book and was about to start reading when Bo, Luke, Jenna and Uncle Jesse burst into the police station.

"Enos, what are you doing?" Luke asked, seeing the book in Enos' hands and the handcuffs on Daisy.

"I'm reading Daisy her rights, Luke." Enos said. "Roscoe arrested her."

"You're doing it all wrong, first you read Daisy her rights **then** you arrest her." Luke said, he grabbed the keys from Roscoe, and unlocked the handcuffs from Daisy's wrists. "Now read Daisy her rights Enos." Luke said, Daisy thought she saw him wink at Enos but she wasn't sure.

"Do you think I should Sherriff?" Enos asked.

"Yes you dipstick. Just read the girl her rights." Roscoe said.

_Something's not right._ Daisy thought. _Since when did Enos need permission and where did cuff 'em and stuff 'em go? _

"I'm not too comfortable reading Daisy her rights with Jenna in the room." Enos said, "But if Jenna doesn't mind, I'll read them to Daisy anyway." He said; he knelt down so he was eye level with Jenna. "Jenna, do you mind if I read your mommy her rights?" he asked.

Daisy was beginning to suspect that something was up, but now her suspicions were confirmed when Jenna looked over her shoulder to Uncle Jesse and asked "Now do I say ….?" She started.

"Yes Honey." Uncle Jesse said, interrupting her.

Jenna turned back to Enos "No Mr. Enos, I don't mind if you read mommy her rights." Then she turned back to Uncle Jesse "Did I say it good?" she asked.

Uncle Jesse's response was cut off by Enos turning to Daisy and taking a velvet box out of a pocket. "Daisy Duke, you have the right to remain single, anything you say can and will be used against you in a……"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Enos' words were cut off by a shriek and he fell backwards as Daisy hugged him tightly around the neck. After a minute, she pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Enos are you really…?" she whispered.

Enos nodded and got the ring out of the velvet box. He slipped it on the correct ring finger. "Daisy Duke, will you marry me?" he whispered.

Daisy couldn't speak for a moment, she was too choked up. She finally nodded and managed to whisper. "Yes Enos, I'll marry you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, thanks so much for you're reviews, I know I haven't said that lately and I'm sorry, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. but I have the feeling you're all going to want to have me locked up in prison after this chapter. But, I promise everything and every body will be okay. no one will get (seriously) inured, I've probably said too much so I'll be quiet now. Please review, the more review I get the faster I'll update, I promise.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Daisy woke to Jenna's screams; Daisy bolted out of bed and ran to Jenna's room where Jenna was sobbing. 

"Mommy, don't let me go with him! Don't let me go with him!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around Daisy's neck, still sobbing.

"Don't let you go with who?" Daisy asked once Jenna had calmed down a little.

"The…..man who…..took me." Jenna said, still crying. "I had a bad dream where he took me again and he said he was my daddy." She sobbed. She continued to cry and hug Daisy. Finally, Jenna looked up at Daisy and asked "He really isn't my daddy is he Mommy? Mr. Enos is." She said.

Daisy sighed; she'd hoped this question wouldn't come up. It had. Daisy tucked Jenna back into bed and turned her nightlight on; they hadn't used it in years. "You know how your friend Lucy has 2 daddies?" She asked, referring to one of Jenna's friends in Atlantic City.

"Yeah, one daddy takes care of her, and one daddy visit's her." Jenna said nodding.

"Well, you know how one of Lucy's daddies is her birth daddy; he helped her mommy give birth to her?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." Jenna nodded again. Then her eyes got wide as she added the pieces together. "You mean the Howard guy who took me, is my birth daddy?" she asked.

"But all he did is help me give birth to you." Daisy said. "He hasn't done any other good things for you."

Jenna nodded, "Mr. Enos is the one who takes care of me." She said.

"That's right." Daisy said. "He's going to adopt you when he can." She added "That way you'll have his last name and be his little girl."

"Okay, but why does Mr. Enos care about me so much?" Jenna asked. "If I'm not his daughter….."

"You are every bit his daughter." Daisy said. "Just because you aren't related by blood doesn't mean that you aren't his daughter."

"That's what Howard said." Jenna whispered, starting to get scared again.

"It's not true." Daisy said. She brought one of Jenna's stuffed animals up to her to tickle her face. "Mr. Enos loves you like a daughter, and that's all that matters."

"Howard said that blood is thicker then water and that's why Mr. Enos couldn't be my daddy." Jenna said. Daisy could tell that Jenna wanted to believe her but because of what Howard had said she couldn't. "What did he mean by that Mommy?"

"He meant that because Mr. Enos isn't your birth daddy then he couldn't be your daddy even though Mr. Enos wants to adopt you." Daisy said "Do you understand that? She asked. "It's not true though, Mr. Enos will be your daddy.

Jenna nodded "Okay." She said she snuggled under the covers holding tight to a bear that Enos had bought her. "Could you stay in here until I go to sleep Mommy?" she asked.

"Okay" Daisy said, she sat down on Jenna's bedroom floor and waited for Jenna to go to sleep, before getting up and going out to the living room. She glanced at the clock it was now 6:00 am. She got some cold cereal out, she'd let Jenna sleep in but she was hungry. Just as she was putting the empty bowl into the sink, the phone rang. "Now who could be calling this early in the morning?" she asked herself. She quickly picked it up before the second ring could wake Jenna.

"Hello?"

"Daisy? It's Roscoe." Roscoe's voice said, he sounded serious.

"What is it Roscoe, ain't it a bit early for you to be arresting Bo and Luke? I bet they haven't even finished with the chores on the farm yet." Daisy asked.

"It's not about Bo and Luke, Daisy, there's a man in my office who …..Well, he….. He looks an awful lot like, well, you see…." Roscoe stammered about.

"Does he look like Howard?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Roscoe said. He seemed relieved "Could you bring Jenna over to the station sometime today?" he asked "We need her to ID him."

"Okay." Daisy said. As if right on cue Jenna walked in. "Mommy? Who's on the phone?" she asked.

"Just a minute Honey." Daisy said. She kept talking to Roscoe "I'll have Jenna down their in about an hour." She said.

"Okay Daisy." Roscoe said. They both hung up. Daisy turned to Jenna and knelt down to her eye level.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"Roscoe just called and he said he'd captured a man who looks a lot like the man who took you." Daisy said.

Jenna looked scared "but if Roscoe's got him then he's in jail right?" Jenna asked.

"We have to make sure Roscoe captured the right man." Daisy said, "So the two of us are going to go down to the station and we are going to make sure." She said "I'll be with you the whole time." She added.

Jenna nodded bravely. "Can we call Uncle Jesse and have him and Uncle Bo and Luke come down too?" She asked. "And Mr. Enos too?" she asked.

"Sure honey." Daisy said. She quickly got Jenna out some cereal before calling the farm and Enos' apartment. After getting the okay from all of them, Daisy hung up and quickly got Jenna and herself ready to go. They were parking in front of the police building when the General pulled up, followed by Enos' police cruiser. They all went into the building. Sure enough as Roscoe suspected, Howard was the one he'd captured.

Jenna went white as a sheet when she saw Howard in the holding cell. "Mommy!" she whispered, trying to hide behind Daisy's legs as Howard glared at her.

"I guess that pretty much tells us that he's the one we've been looking for." Roscoe said, he glared at the man in the holding cell. "Enos, take Mr. Morgan into the cells downstairs." Roscoe snapped, still glaring at Howard.

Enos went to the cell and opened it; he took his gun out and pointed it at Howard's back as he walked him to the cells downstairs.

"Watch it deputy, I've got rights……" Howard started.

"You lost them when you decided to kidnap Jenna." Enos snapped, pushing him along. Daisy could hear Howard protesting about police brutality as he left the room and went downstairs.

Jenna slowly came out behind Daisy's legs. "Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes honey?" Daisy knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"The only way I can see him again is if I visit him in prison right?" Jenna asked, looking a bit scared.

"Yes." Daisy said. "And it's entirely up to you if you want to visit him."

"I'm never going to visit him, he scares me." Jenna said. Just then, there was a shout and then a loud thud from the downstairs cell and Howard soon came back up, running quickly, he had Enos' gun with him and he pointed it at them as Bo and Luke made a move to apprehend him.

Bo continued to approach him anyway. "Look, why don't we just sit down and calmly talk about this." He said.

"Talk about what?" Howard snapped "How Daisy took my little girl away from me?"

"You're not my daddy!" Jenna cried.

"See?" Howard said desperately, "Daisy's poisoned her against me."

"You did that yourself." Uncle Jesse said, "Kidnapping has a tendency to do that to kids." He picked Jenna up and she clung to him, as if letting go of her beloved Uncle Jesse would make Howard take her again.

"Please don't let him take me Uncle Jesse." Jenna whimpered into his shoulder.

"You've gotten close enough to me Bo." Howard snapped, pointing the gun straight at the blond male. He brought the hammer back got ready to shoot and…….BANG!

* * *

Please review, all you have to do is press that little button at the bottom, and type in how you think I'm doing. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah, I know I'm a big fat liar, I promised to have the next chapter up quickly and I didn't I'm sorry. I've had a bunch of stuff to do for school and a bunch of family crap going on. But…I finally got this chapter written and I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Again, I'm really sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 20:

Like the rest of Hazzard, Cletus Hogg had fallen in love with Jenna, she was a charming, precocious, darling little girl and she melted even the hardest of hearts. Why, even JD Hogg had been seen spoiling the little girl. If you could count giving her a lollypop and then charging her 50 cents instead of a dollar spoiling that is. Cletus liked it when Jenna would visit the station house. She always gave "Mr. Cletus" a big hug and they always talked for a few minutes.

He wasn't even thinking about Jenna when he arrived at work early one morning, but his thoughts were quickly turned to her as he heard a man's voice saying "Talk about what? How Daisy took my little girl away from me?" Something was wrong, Cletus could tell. He slowly opened the door to the room they were in; Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Bo, Luke and Roscoe were all holding their hands up in the air in surrender as a strange man held a gun against them.

"You're not my daddy!" Jenna cried, her arms around Uncle Jesse's neck.

"See?" the man said desperately, "Daisy's poisoned her against me."

Just then, Cletus got it, this was Howard, Jenna's birth father, the man who'd taken her and scared her half to death, and he was scaring Jenna again. Not a good idea in Cletus' mind.

He quietly took his gun out of its holster and snuck up behind Uncle Jesse, thankfully Uncle Jesse blocked the view of the door and Howard hadn't seen him come in. Uncle Jesse was saying something, but Howard wasn't looking at the old man, he was looking at Bo; who was creeping closer to the man.

Cletus crept around Uncle Jesse as Howard said "You've gotten close enough to me Bo….." and cocked the hammer back to shoot. Cletus did the same and shot before Howard had the chance to shoot Bo. The gun flew out of Howard's hand so fast he didn't know what hit it. Another round went off as Howard tried leaping for the gun which was now 15 feet away. This time the bullet bit Howard's shoulder. He fell forward and yelled in pain. "Ahhhhhhh!" as blood began to pour from the wound. Bo and Luke stepped forward and pulled Howard up and put something on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Daisy looked behind her and saw Cletus holding the gun out, ready to shoot again if Howard gave him reason to. She caught his eye and motioned for him to put the gun down, then pointed to Jenna, the poor kid was a mess, she was hugging Uncle Jesse tightly around the neck as she buried her face in his overall-clad chest. She was sobbing that Uncle Bo was hurt and that he'd never get better.

Roscoe called for an ambulance and then called the state police, the ambulance was there within a couple of minutes. They got Howard into the vehicle and off to the hospital. Roscoe sent Cletus after the ambulance to make sure that Howard didn't try to escape again after the doctors had finished with him.

It was as Roscoe was calling the State police that Daisy realized that Enos was still down in the cells. She quickly hurried down to find Enos sprawled out on the floor of the downstairs cell, thankfully Howard hadn't locked it and she was able to go in and see if Enos was injured. He was stirring as she knelt down next to him. "Enos?" she whispered, worried sick about him.

Enos tried to get up but all he was able to do was roll over in pain, Daisy gasped as she saw a gash on Enos' temple there was a bump the size of a baseball alongside it as well. "Where's Jenna?" Enos asked, "Does Howard have Jenna? He threatened to take her again." He groggily tried to sit up again.

"Enos, what did Howard do to you?" Daisy asked, hating to see Enos in so much pain.

"Howard hit me as I was opening the cell door." Enos said. He tried sitting up again, but Daisy gently pushed him back down.

"Enos, you're injured; I don't want you getting up until I'm sure you're fine." She said as Enos opened his mouth to argue. He looked up at Daisy. "Is Jenna all right?" he asked.

"Jenna's fine." Daisy said "Howard wasn't able to take her."

Enos looked relieved, "Thank heavens." He said.

Uncle Jesse came down with a first aid kit and knelt by Enos. "We'll have you taken care of in no time." He said.

Soon, Enos had a bandage on his forehead and he was able to sit up slowly. He saw the concerned look on Daisy's face and tried to smile at her. "It's all right Daisy, I'll be fine."

Daisy slipped an arm around him as she helped him up. "I know Enos, I just don't like seeing you hurt." She said.

Enos smiled again "I'll be fine." He said, and then he gently kissed the top of Daisy's head. "Where's Howard?" he asked.

"The hospital." Luke said, coming down the stairs into the cells.

"What happened?" Enos asked, walking slowly to the door of the cell.

Daisy quickly related to Enos what had happened, Enos dropped into a chair as she was finishing. Bo came downstairs carrying Jenna who was sobbing into Bo's chest.

Enos immediately held his arms out to Jenna, Bo handed her off and Enos held her close. Jenna looked up, when she saw the bandage on Enos' forehead. She tried to stop crying as she hugged him and asked him if he was feeling all right. "I'll be fine; I don't like how you're crying though." He said, he grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from Jenna's eyes.

Jenna hiccupped and gave him another hug until she stopped crying. "I was scared you'd gotten hurted again." She said.

"I'll be fine." Enos told her.

Jenna was still on Enos' lap when Roscoe came down 15 minutes later to report that the state police were at the hospital and were getting ready to pick Howard up.

"He's going to jail forever and ever?" Jenna asked, still hiccupping.

"Yeah, he can't hurt anyone any more." Daisy said.

"Good." Jenna said she leaned against Enos' shoulder.

As Enos slowly got up again and walked up the stairs with Jenna in his arms. He vowed to get Howard in prison if it took the rest of his life to do so; no one hurt Daisy and Jenna and got away with it in his book. _I swear to you Jenna,_ he thought_ I'm going to be the best Daddy I can to you because you and Daisy deserve it. Both of you deserve better then Howard and I'm going to make sure you get it._


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, this is the last chapter and I'm really sad that it is. I've really enjoyed writing this and I actually have more planned but I'm going to have it under a whole new story title. I have a few other little story ideas that have been partially written out for a while, now I just have to edit them and post them. Both ideas are Dukes stories' (it's all I write these days anyway.) So, if you enjoyed this story please be on the lookout for Kiss it Better and I Just Came Back from the War. And now……….. The chapter you've all been waiting for!!!! Well, at least it's the chapter that I know Michelle and Jordan have been waiting for. Hope ya'll enjoy it and please review!!!!**

Enos pulled up to the Duke farm, he was taking Daisy out on one last romantic date before they got married. The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow. Enos walked right into the farm house and greeted Bo and Luke.

"Hey Bo, Hey Luke, is Daisy ready yet???" He asked; setting the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.

"She's in her room, I think she's nearly done, she got out of the shower about 30 minutes ago; she should be putting make-up on right about now." Luke said.

"I'll just go in and say hi." Enos said. "Just to let her know I'm here."

"Okay." Luke said, returning his attention to the book he'd been reading out loud to Jenna and Bo.

Enos quietly walked down the hall to Daisy's room. He opened the door and was about to say something when he saw what Daisy was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing. Daisy wasn't putting her make up on, she was getting dressed. _Undressed_ Enos corrected himself as he watched Daisy slip out of the skirt she'd been trying on. She slipped on another one and then turned to her closet to pick out a blouse, but the closet door now blocked any view of Daisy that Enos had. Almost without realizing it, Enos leaned into Daisy's room a little more to get a better look, it would have worked had the door not creaked; Daisy glanced towards it and her mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Enos!!!!" was all she had time to say before Enos pulled his head out of her room, closed the door behind him and quickly went out to the living room.

Luke barely looked up from his book as he asked Enos "So, does she know you're here?"

Enos was in the middle of turning several interesting shades of red as he stammered "Uhhhh, yeah she knows"

He sat down at the table and listened as Luke read out loud to Jenna until Daisy came out of her room. Before going over to say goodbye to Jenna, Daisy gave Enos an amused look. She gave Jenna one last hug "Give this to Uncle Jesse when he gets back from town." She requested.

"Okay." Jenna said, she then ran over to Enos "Bye Mr. Enos." She said.

"Bye Jenna" Enos said, hugging her.

Daisy and Enos left and as they were getting into the car, Daisy smiled playfully and said "No more peeking until after the wedding Enos."

Enos blushed again and started to stammer an apology but Daisy put a finger to his lips to keep him from talking. "Its fine sugar, it was gonna happen eventually" she said, giving him another playful smile. Enos could help but smile back as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Enos straightened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, and took a deep breath to gather his courage; he couldn't believe that today was finally here. He was actually going to marry Daisy Duke today. The day he'd dreamed about for years was finally here. 

There was a knock on his door "Come in" he said, the door opened and Luke came in. "Hey Luke, is Daisy ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were." Luke said.

Enos nodded "I am ready." he said. "I can hardly believe today's finally come but I'm ready." He said.

Luke smiled; Daisy had said those exact words just 10 minutes before, Daisy and Enos weren't married but they were already speaking in tandem.

Enos noticed the smile "What?" he asked.

"Daisy said the same thing word for word about 10 minutes ago." Luke told Enos.

Enos smiled "Is Jenna ready? He asked.

"She's been ready since about 7:30 this morning." Luke said; he glanced at the clock on Enos' nightstand it read 9:15. The wedding was scheduled to begin at 10:30.

Luke caught site of a picture of Daisy on Enos' dresser, on the mirror there was a snapshot of Enos and Jenna, and another one of him and Daisy kissing. Luke couldn't help but smile; he could only imagine how Enos got a copy of that picture.

Luke took a deep breath "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you this Enos, I probably don't even need to tell you this because I know you'll take good care of her, but…." He paused to take another deep breath "Take care of her Enos; Daisy's more like a sister then a cousin to me. She's been through so much these past few months and she needs someone she can be herself with, you're it. You're her safe harbor. Jenna's too. You take care of them."

Enos nodded "I will." He promised he glanced at the clock. "It's nearly time to go." He said it was now 9:20. "We should get going." He said.

Across town Daisy was in her bedroom, getting ready for the ceremony that would take place in her backyard in 15 minutes. Jenna was already in her dress and ready to go. Daisy was taking a little longer. Her dress was an older style dress that had belonged to her Aunt Martha when she'd married Uncle Jesse. Daisy had nearly taken it to a tailor to have parts of it taken in when she'd seen a picture of her Aunt Martha in the gown and had finally decided to leave it as it was. She'd thought it was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

Jesse looked at Daisy; she looked so much like her own mother it was startling. It was moments like this, that he wished that he hadn't been the one to raise Daisy and the boys; he knew that the person who rightly belonged in this room had died when Daisy was born. Jesse put his hand in his pocket and took out a small box, "This was your mothers," he said. He held the box out to her.

Daisy took it, opened it, and almost immediately got tears in her eyes. She took the locket out of the box and held it out to Uncle Jesse, "Could you Uncle Jesse?" she asked, her throat tightening.

Jesse nodded, also unable to speak; he quickly put it on and turned her around. "You look as beautiful as your mother did on the day she married your father." He said when he could speak again.

Daisy hugged him "Oh Uncle Jesse" she murmured hugging him tightly.

"She'd be right proud of you." Jesse added, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Luke knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Enos and I just got…….." he started, but then he saw Daisy. "Talk about beautiful." He said softly, looking at her.

"I need to go talk to Enos." Uncle Jesse said, he left, leaving Daisy and Luke together.

Enos was talking to Jenna out in the backyard when Uncle Jesse came walking up. "Enos, I need to talk to you." Jesse said.

Enos got up and followed Uncle Jesse "Is everything all right with Daisy?" he asked.

"Everything's fine, but I want to talk to you about something." Uncle Jesse said, he led Enos to the side of the house and started talking. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not as strong as I once was, I'm getting older and I'm not going to be around much longer……."

"Uncle Jesse…." Enos started, but Jesse interrupted him.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse." He said, trying to look gruff. "And I'm getting up there in years, don't even try to deny it Enos, I'm not going to be around much longer." He paused to take a breath, "You take care of my girls for me." He said. "You take care of them when I can't." he said.

Enos nodded "I will Uncle Jesse." he promised.

Just then Roscoe came up "It's time to start the ceremony." He said.

Uncle Jesse smiled at Enos "Let's go get you married to my baby girl."

Enos nodded and followed Uncle Jesse to the backyard where the wedding would take place.

* * *

"Enos Strate, do you take Diasy Duke, to have and to hold in sickness or in health as long as you both shall live?" Roscoe asked. 

Enos nodded, he could hardly talk he was so happy.

"You've got to say I do you dipstick." Roscoe muttered, so only Enos and Daisy could hear him.

Enos smiled "I do."

"Daisy Duke, do you take Enos Strate to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Roscoe asked.

Daisy nodded "I do." She said tears' filling her eyes, today was the happiest day of her life.

"You may kiss the bride." Roscoe said. Enos moved the veil and gently took her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Hours later; after the reception, Daisy and Enos were getting ready to leave on their honeymoon. Enos was about to help Daisy into his car when Uncle Jesse stopped him. 

"You'll help her from now on, but let me have this one last time." He said. Enos nodded and stepped back to let the patriarch of the Duke family help his new wife into the car. Then he gently shut the door. He turned to Enos "Take good care of her." He said, one last time.

Enos nodded "I will." he promised. He got in on the drivers side and started the car, he pulled out of the driveway. The sound of cans rattling behind the car followed Daisy and Enos on the way to their honeymoon and to their new life together.

**That's the end of this story, there will be more. I really enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter, I got the idea from a thread on Hazzardnet, and one of my friends; Michelle helped me think of a way to keep it PG. thanks Michelle!!!!!!**

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed! They really made my day (week, month etc etc etc).**


End file.
